Más que tres palabras
by MariamST
Summary: Akane y Ranma dejaron en claro su posicion hace seis años atrás, y ambos cargan con vidas diferentes a sus expectativas por esa errónea decision, ¿que pasa cuando se dan cuenta de lo que tienen que hacer bien esta vez? ¿Podrá Ranma dejar salir esas palabras que le jugaron la unica mala pasada a la que no hubo vuelta atrás? ¿estará Akane dispuesta a redimir su propia culpa también?
1. Más que excusas

Hola a todos! Una nueva historia , de antemano les agradezco, y espero que les guste esta nueva entrega, si más que decirles, los dejo con el escrito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **"Más que excusas"**

 **.**

 **.**

Los años habían pasado en vano, su corazón se había quedado detenido hace seis años.

La vida en la ciudad era diferente; aún sin eso, todo se sentía diferente….TODO.

Su vida…

Si se pudiera llamar así a lo que tenía, era una rutina repetitiva día tras día, lo único que lo había hecho sentir diferente cuando era más joven ahora lo hacía sentir uno más del montón.

Al final del día, interiormente seguía sintiéndose en casi todos los sentidos como el Ranma de dieciocho, en el fondo era lo único que deseaba…seguir reviviendo esa época.

Pero a pesar de todo, los años habían pasado y habían causado un efecto relevante en él, bien podía seguir siendo atractivo para las mujeres, y tener un cuerpo que básicamente era mantenido por una serie de ejercicios realizados en dos horas incluidas en su rutina, antes de ir a la oficina, pero otra vez…eso no le hacía sentir mejor consigo mismo.

Estaba estancado, y se sentía como un mediocre. Trabajaba para sobrevivir, pero no disfrutaba de nada. La subsistencia era la única ley que lo mantenía de pie; eso y que tenía una madre a la cual amar y proteger.

Pero todo había pasado demasiado rápido, y jamás se había dado cuenta de la velocidad en cuestión, hasta cuando había encontrado en el fondo del armario, una foto vieja, del tiempo cuando sus sonrisas eran verdaderas y podía llegar a pensar que iba a ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo, el tiempo cuando era _ella_ la que lo impulsaba a conseguir cosas inalcanzables para los demás. Sólo ella era capaz de hacerle sentir con vida.

Su vida era patética y carecía de sentido, nada lo tenía. El trabajo lo mantenía despierto, y el cansancio dormido. Las comidas le sabían a nada, y el ejercicio era solo un método de desfogue, que no llegaba a ser jamás las artes marciales que practicaba seis años antes.

Trataba de encontrarle la diversión a la vida, y básicamente esa era la respuesta del porque estaba sentado como un autómata ahora mismo en el karaoke con sus compañeros del trabajo.

—…pero Saotome, el sí es un grande, prácticamente vive su vida detrás del escritorio, personas como él llegan lejos—decía un hablador más, de esos que se le pegaban como lapas pensando que conseguirían algo bueno siendo sus amigos…una cosa era clara, Ranma Saotome tenía compañeros, **no amigos**.

—Lo que quiere decir que no tienes tiempo para salir con mujeres ¿verdad? ¿no tienes novia? —le coqueteaba esa chica…¿Cómo se llamaba? Mei, claro…la que le ofrecía el café los miércoles y usaba esos prominentes escotes para provocarle algo.

Y ese algo era… indiferencia total.

En ciertos momentos _esa cuestión_ le preocupaba; jamás le había vuelto a interesar chica alguna desde que había abandonado Nerima; había intentado pensar en una chica en particular por más de una semana, pero hasta ahí iba su aguante, y regresaba a la chica del cabello azul…pensó que tal vez le sería más fácil si ponía la vista en chicas de condición parecida a la de ella, otra vez…nada funcionó.

Ninguna era como ella, ninguna peleaba como ella, ninguna se enojaba como ella, ninguna sonreía como ella, en general ninguna le hacía sentir ni lo más cercano a lo que ella le había hecho sentir, y todas se convertían en más que rostros desdibujados para Ranma.

A su edad, se le consideraba un hombre, uno que debía haber tenido al menos una relación en su vida, de la cual poder contar, y lo único que había tenido era _ESO…con ella,_ lo más cercano a lo que podía llamar así.

—Para Saotome lo único que existe es el trabajo, todo lo demás es irrelevante—intervino otro de sus _amigos_.

—Ahhh, pero no olvidemos que fue un campeón en artes marciales, realmente nunca lo he visto en vivo y directo, pero dicen que era uno de los mejores, ¿cierto?—le inquirió a Ranma con la mirada, pero alguien más lo salvó de responder.

—Dirás que es, una vez que ganas un título es para toda la vida, además no hables en pasado que está aquí sentado con nosotros—hicieron una pausa, y el pelinegro pensó que habían apaciguado su curiosidad sobre su vida personal, sin embargo…

— ¿Todavía las practicas, Ranma-chan?—de inmediato negó con la cabeza a Mei.

—Dejé esas cosas hace mucho tiempo— respondió cortamente, como todo lo que decía en esos años. Claro, corto, conciso y preciso.

No más niño tonto que le daba vuelta a los asuntos y las palabras.

Este Ranma, que ya ni siquiera era él, le había dejado de importar su antigua identidad.

—Es una pena. Con las ganas que tenía de verte—suspiró Mei, como siempre sentada a su lado.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro o cinco copas…daban lo mismo, ni siquiera con alcohol podía verla como un gusto pasajero.

—Bueno Ranma tendrá sus razones—decía el que mejor le caía del grupo. Hentaro siempre hablaba con propiedad, y no le hacía preguntas impropias, siempre respetaba su privacidad, y le había ayudado cuando había entrado en la empresa; además que era un hombre bueno de mediana edad, en el que se podía confiar y al que podría atreverse a considerar más que un compañero.

—Si Saotome hubiera querido, podría haber abierto su propio dojo—habló el deslenguado del grupo; por supuesto, pensaba Ranma, que él debía ser ese sujeto, pero había dejado de discutir, y lanzar improperios si se sentía contrariado por alguien más—es decir…—carraspeó el muchacho que le hacía recordar a su yo de años atrás, mientras todos le miraban atento—…aún podrías si quisieras.

—Lo pensaré—dijo con una sonrisa falsa en la boca, y alzando su copa apresurada.

" _Las artes marciales simplemente dejaron de significar algo para mí_ "—se respondió a si mismo mentalmente, mientras se atragantaba con la bebida.

— ¡Un brindis por mejores tiempos!—brindaban sus compañeros alrededor de él.

.

.

Una hora después salía del pequeño bar a su departamento de soltero. Miró su reloj de mano

"Doce y siete"—leyó en su mente.

A pesar de intentarlo algunas pocas veces, nunca llegaba a emborracharse, siendo una de las cosas que más detestaba y se obligaba a hacer para mitigar su ansiedad. Había escuchado que ayudaba a olvidar…también que mataba las neuronas, tal vez esa era la conexión, hacer que murieran las malditas que tenían grabada a fuego en su mente a la peliazul.

Otra vez pensaba estupideces…

Caminar pensativo con las manos en los bolsillos se le había hecho una costumbre, tantos años en soledad, le habían hecho adquirir la costumbre de crearse conversaciones, a veces consigo mismo, a veces con ella…esas eran la conversaciones que más le gustaban, cuando ella le decía cosas lindas, cuando le sonreía o cuando le demostraba su mal carácter, pero todos y cada uno…solo eran alucinaciones creadas por su desesperación y aislamiento.

Se rio de sí mismo con sorna, pero si estaba seguro de que no estaba borracho, tal vez loco…sin embargo se sintió mareado de repente, su vista se volvió borrosa, sus pensamientos sin coordinación, y su corazón desbocado. Era ella. Era Tendo.

Se obligó a seguir de largo, no valía la pena mirar algo que no podía tener, miró a otro lado…ni soñar con algo que jamás podría tocar, pensó en otra cosa…!Maldita sea¡… apresuró el paso, pero de nuevo algo pasaba…era ella quien lo llamaba, no era una ilusión.

— ¡Ranma!…¡Hey, Ranma!—corría ella hacia él, debía estar tan hermosa como cuando tenía dieciocho en ese entonces.

— ¿No piensas decirme ni un hola por los viejos tiempos?—le preguntó media agitada, su voz sonaba a una sonrisa, y aunque no pudiera haberla visto, a Ranma le llegó hasta el alma.

Se quedó quieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar, un pie adelante y otro atrás. No volteó, pero tampoco avanzó, solo se quedó como todo el tiempo que había vivido sin ella… detenido.

Ella se acercó hasta tocarle el antebrazo con delicadeza.

—Hey, no somos extraños—le estaba hablando como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos…como sino…— a no ser que ahora no puedas hablar porque un gato te comió la lengua, lo cual sería muy lógico, por tu INCAPACIDAD para detenerlos—bromeó para hacerlo reaccionar y lo había logrado…

Había logrado que él le diera la cara, era el vivo retrato de su recuerdo, más maduro y asentado, igual de guapo, pero de todos modos el mismo que ella…

—Yo no…— se detuvo en seco, se había sonrojado como cuando trataba de decirle algo lindo, sin embargo esta vez se trataba de un simple saludo, y ni eso le salía de la garganta

—Hola…Akane—ella le sonrió con candidez como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo fuera igual, con esa condenada sonrisa que lo tenía esclavizado.

—Yo…—lo miró otra vez, sus ojos azules grisáceos…los mismos—pensé que no te volvería a ver…—tantas noches de ansias pensándolo, tantos años pensando que le diría si por casualidad se lo encontraba, tanta practica que a la hora real no le había servido para nada; era complicado tratar de hablar con él—…menos aquí. —le confesó y eso parecía haber hincado un poquito en Ranma.

— ¿Pensaste que me quedaría en Nerima para siempre? —dijo más molesto de lo que había querido que ella notara. Todo el amor que sentía, todo el resentimiento por los años sin ella, todo se juntaba en aquel momento, a punto de querer explotarle en la boca, todo lo que había aprendido a no hacer; se había ido al caño. Para su suerte, antes que pasara, ella cambió de mirada, ahora era triste y serena, una de lamentación.

—No, yo…no es así, yo...es que nunca imaginé a un Ranma así como el que está parado aquí al frente de mí—movió sus manos con nerviosismo, tratando de aclararle las cosas. Sin embargo para Ranma era diferente, tal vez era pena oculta detrás de lamento, porque no era ni la mitad de sus ambiciones que cuando chico. La moderación y su actitud falsa desaparecieron por un momento…

— ¿Sigues teniendo la particularidad de cocinar terriblemente mal?—trató de apaciguar su impertinencia en un tono amistoso.

—Sabes que si—le sonrió a ojos cerrados con una voz casi infantil.

—Entonces, no has cambiado demasiado—luego se examinaron, comprendiendo mutuamente lo mucho que sus vidas habían cambiado, a pesar de conocerse ahora no sabían cómo tratarse; pasaron segundos que les parecieron eternos.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —dijo dubitativa y temerosa, la invitación había salido con naturalidad y por impulso de su boca—yo invito—inquirió, sin poder echarse atrás señalando el pequeño local de comida japonesa. Tal vez su boca sabía lo que hacía, tal vez necesitaran hablar de…lo que sea.

El asintió y la siguió dentro.

.

.

—Vaya, ¿quién lo diría?, nosotros dos, tomando tragos…esto sí que es nuevo— diez minutos en los que ambos habían tratado de rellenar sus bocas para no tener que hablar. Ranma la observaba de forma seria, intentando transmitirle algo.

—¿Qué esperabas? Hemos crecido, con la edad nuestro paladar ha desarrollado el gusto por la bebida alcohólica—dijo Ranma de forma casual, dándole un sorbo a su sake.

—Yo…—miró a otro lado avergonzada—…realmente no le encuentro el gusto a esto—…solo es una excusa para…— susurró, se callaron.

Ranma se quedó mirándola por buen rato. Su dulce Akane, todavía tenía ese aire fresco de sus años anteriores, todavía lucía inocente, y ahora llevaba el cabello largo como cuando la había conocido…se preguntaba cómo había estado todos esos años…si tal vez habría conocido a alguien…

De pronto Ranma se percató de algo; Akane llevaba el uniforme de las azafatas.

—¿Tu trabajas aquí? ¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que tú…— se adelantó, haciendo suposiciones. Akane se sonrojó tremendamente, y él supo que debía haber cerrado la boca, en vez de sonar tan impresionado.

De repente se sintió mal, un pequeño dolor se instaló dentro de él. ¿Qué había pasado con el dojo? Era posible que sin el compromiso…ella, al igual que él…también…

—Ya, seguro me dirás no lo esperabas de mí, y luego empezaras a presumir de tu gran empleo—dijo ligeramente afligida, y en tono de reprimenda juguetona, quitándole importancia al asunto; Ranma sentía que se ahogaba.

—Si—dijo con ironía, mientras se desarmaba el nudo de la corbata—tengo un gran empleo y la mayor parte del tiempo, estoy…—sopesó como proseguir con su explicación—aburrido del papeleo sobre mi escritorio, así que no te engañes—se dirigió a ella desenfadado—no eres la única que tiene un empleo...así—puntualizó simplemente, sin querer llegar a ser ofensivo. Ella retiró su mirada un instante, tratando de pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

—Bueno, Ranma, es que verás…—trató de explicar, sin embargo Ranma la detuvo. Era lo mejor. Saber menos de ambos. No le servía de nada informarse sobre lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo separados, cuando sabía que no podía involucrarse en su vida nuevamente. Era mejor así. Akane lo entendió.

—No tienes que explicarlo—dijo volviendo a ser el Ranma de periodo actual. El serio, frío, y distante. Akane suspiró inaudiblemente, y trató de levantar el ánimo a su charla.

—Te cortaste la trenza—dijo con mejor humor Akane. Ranma asintió condescendiente—se te ve diferente—trató de halagarlo sin que llegase a sonar como un halago en sí mismo.

Otra sonrisa más e iba a creer que le estaba coqueteando.

—Tenía que hacerlo, o hubiera estropeado el look empresarial—dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente, Akane sonrió a sus anchas.

La conversación siguió por unas incómodas, pero deseadas horas más, entre espacios, risas, recordando amigos y tocando temas sin una mínima importancia real, hasta que por voluntad propia habían decidido irse de allí.

Y a las tres de la mañana, ambos salían del bar tomados del brazo, sin estar ebrios, pero pareciéndolo, y se reían a carcajadas, mientras Akane le recordaba una de sus millones aventuras juntos.

—En ese momento, pensé que…podía explotar en risa por tu expresión, realmente no tenías la culpa, pero no me di cuenta hasta mucho después.

—Es cierto, nunca me creías, incluso si la verdad te golpeaba en la cara—de repente se detuvieron, sabían lo siguiente a pasar. Akane se sintió incomoda, no sabiendo como terminar todo. Ranma estaba de nuevo con la manos en los bolsillos.

—Eh…Ranma, realmente fue un gusto volver a verte—le dijo velozmente—yo…realmente quería encontrarte—le confesó bajito. Y Ranma lo entendió todo. Ella podría estar igual que él, sin embargo no se lo diría, a menos que…

—Akane—la llamó con intención, acercándose otra vez a ella, reteniéndola con la mirada.

—Sé que es estúpido, ¿verdad?—explicaba Akane, con la mirada fija en el suelo, y su mano sobando su fino cuello— A mí me gustaría—se llenó de coraje—...sinceramente creo que…—pero como otras veces, Ranma le ganó.

—Me gustas…—soltó repentinamente, sin llegar a creérselo realmente. Un nudo en la garganta como antaño se hizo presente, sin embargo se calmó…si ya estaban reunidos de nuevo, al menos debía intentarlo, aunque solo fuera eso, lo que nunca se había atrevido a decirle, después de todo había estado esperando para dejar salir todo—…yo Akane, me gustas desde la secundaria… y yo…¡rayos!—se palmeó la frente— pensé que jamás podría decirlo, pero…—ni siquiera podía mirarla de lo avergonzado que se sentía confesándole todo.

Se debía ver ridículo. Sí…ahora comprendía porqué en ese mismo instante, Akane se comenzó a burlar y reír a pequeñas risotadas del tímido Ranma de veinticuatro años.

Ella se estaba riendo…en su cara, de sus sentimientos.

—Tonto—dijo cortamente su _odiosa_ peliazul, Ranma se enfureció por su gesto y por su agravio ¿Cómo salía de una situación así?

Sin embargo, antes de que su cerebro pudiera aplicar una de las leyes de Newton…"Toda acción, tiene una reacción", la peliazul se le adelantó…y no supo cómo pero ya se estaban besando, sus dulces y deseados labios junto a los suyos, calentando sus ansias de ella, glorificándolo una vez m{as con su maravillosa presencia sobre él, jamás había imaginado algo así… luego ella pareció recordar algo, y se retractó, otra vez lo lamentaba, pero esta vez Ranma estaba decidido a no dar marcha atrás.

—Esto fue…lo siento, creo que estoy un poco ebria– se tocó la frente, tratando de demostrar una jaqueca que no tenía, Ranma sonrió al ver su oportunidad, y con suavidad tomó su mano y la bajó hasta sus hombros. La miró con más seguridad en su vida y le dijo:

—Es solo una excusa para que no te bese—y finalmente la besó otra vez, y ella no se opuso. La besó como había deseado desde que se había dado cuenta que era la primera vez que se enamoraba, y se daba cuenta ahora, ya mayor, en lo profundo de su corazón que ella sería la única… así no terminaran juntos, así solo pudieron compartir esos escasos segundos.

Se separó de ella, sin aliento. Sus labios rosados e hinchados, abriendo y cerrando como un hermoso capullo, incitándolo a tomar más.

—Nunca he besado a nadie más— le confesó en una simple frase, que le aseguraba más de mil intenciones escondidas. Akane le sonrió incrédula.

—Es solo una excusa para dejar que me beses—Ranma le dedicó una sonrisa, indicándole que era mentira, aunque sabía que tal vez ella no le creería de momento.

Sin embargo ella se atrevía a besarlo por segunda vez, y se sentía maravilloso. Todos los años reprimiéndose de algo como eso. Era injusto y tenía ganas de gritar, pero su boca estaba ocupada en otros asuntos.

Un poco después, maldecía de nuevo al aire en sus pulmones. Después de todo, el seguía enamorado de la misma chica, después de todo…quería que ella lo supiera, aunque nada pasara

—Ranma…yo—Akane se ponía nerviosa, removiendo sus ojos de un lado a otro—… ¿qué significa esto? No entiendo lo que…—Ranma la miró con intención de hacerla escuchar.

—Estoy seguro de lo que siento, Akane pero tú no, ¿verdad? Si no sientes lo mismo es igual…—y Akane no le miró sin entender la profundidad de sus sentimientos, ni los de ella misma. Estaba atrapada por sus propias emociones, y sentía una presión gigantesca en el pecho.

—Ranma, yo…—pero de nuevo él la interrumpía dando por sentado las cosas

—Lo entiendo—dijo en una frase corta sin replicar, ni enojarse, le dio un corto beso en los labios, y luego se marchó, dejando a una Akane anonadada y estupefacta.

Maldito era Ranma por dejarla de nuevo…maldito el orgullo de ella por no ir detrás de él—se decía internamente, mientras borraba las lágrimas que caían con furia, antes de regresar a casa, por el camino contrario por el que veía al amor de su vida escaparse.

Una vez más…Ranma se le escapaba de las manos. Una vez más habían excusas…

Pd: Cualquier duda, estoy aquí para aclararles

Pd 2: Gracias the-girl-of-pig-tailed por hacerme recordar hahaha, este no es un one shot, es una historia completa y planeo subir capitulo nuevo cada dos semanas :)

Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi primera historia, enserio,y a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:

Sia

Thank you so much, darling, Yes i d wish have more time to publish one thousand stories Thanks for leaving a comment. Mua!

the-girl-of-pig-tailed

Gracias! Yo también leo tus historias, por cierto estaba leyendo el capítulo nuevo de Nuevas vidas, me gusta ver a Akane y Ranma como padres. Un besito mua!

rya16

Muchas Gracias, linda. Te leo también y con gusto espero tus nuevas historias. Mua!

Colito

Muchas gracias por tu review, Colito, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Saludos y muas para ti tbn

Guest

Me encantaría saber quien eres, pues que decirte me encanta que te haya gustado y te haya hecho creer en el amor , de eso me inspiro para crear mis historias, a todas nos gustaría una historia de amor como la de Ranma y Akane. Tu review me emocionó y espero algún día publiques desde tu cuenta asi podría leer tus historias. Muchas gracias y un besote para ti..mua!

Auri22

Auri! Gracias, de verdad por tu comentario, sin ser demasiado intencional se me pasa la mano de romántica hahha, aunque no lo busque a veces, me termina saliendo una escena romanticona, espero volver hacerte llorar, pero solo de la emoción, un besito para ti …mua!

jannika1990

Muchas gracias, Jannika, me pone feliz que te haya gustado,ya sabes, en fanfiction hay muchos criminales con una sola historia hahah, siempre estoy apretada con el tiempo, pero en mis tiempos libres pienso en tramas nuevas y las escribo, hay muchos borradores que arreglar todavía…gracias por el apoyo y tu comentario, un beso..mua!


	2. Más que hoy

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

" **Más que hoy"**

 **.**

 **.**

"Departamento de Akane"

5:30 a.m

—Sí, lo sé…es demasiado temprano para ti, lo siento, solo quería saber ¿Cómo está papá?—enredó la cuerda del teléfono en su mano, y puso la toalla alrededor de su cuello; como era su costumbre regresaba de correr.

—Ayer vino Tofu a revisarlo, y dijo que era cuestión de tiempo para que mejorara.

—Bueno si se trata de tu prometido…—dejó la palabra suelta al aire, suspirando internamente.

"prometido"…la dichosa palabra ya no le hacía gracia en lo más mínimo.

—Akane, ¿estás bien?—sonrió; a pesar de estar lejos de ella, su hermana podía adivinar su estado con facilidad.

—Sí, yo estoy bien—Kasumi se quedó callada por unos segundos, como esperando a que ella se animara a decirle la verdad. Estaba con sueño, pero no dormida.

—Está bien...—suspiró a través de la línea—Oye, Akane—dijo, cambiando de tema—¿Crees poder venir en algún momento?

—Claro que sí, tú sólo dilo y yo me aparezco.

—Bueno…es decir la cita para la prueba de vestidos es dentro de tres semanas—Kasumi sonaba insegura.

—Creí que habíamos hablado de eso—dijo Akane un poco molesta.

—No sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, tu sabes…tal vez cuando llegue…—Kasumi se arrepintió, sabía que no era un tema a tratar con su hermana menor.

—Yo no me casaré nunca más—dictaminó con voz seria Akane —fue el regalo de mamá para la primera de nosotras que llegara a casarse, y el hecho de que nunca lo usara no significa que tu no puedas, ¿entiendes? …Kasumi, ese vestido no me pertenece—trató de hacerla entender.

—Lo siento —Kasumi trataba de sonar firme— no lo usaré. Yo respeto tu decisión, pero también la de nuestra madre, así que no lo usaré.

—¡Rayos, Kasumi!, ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! Ese vestido no es mío; úsalo!

—Akane, escucha… realmente no me gusta discutir sobre estos temas y mucho menos me agrada que hables así. Eres una mujer buena, noble y hermosa, además de inteligente… eres una chica independiente, y completamente capaz de volver a enamorarte, así que…—de repente hubo un agónico silencio entre las dos. Akane se separó de la línea mientras un dolor palpitante en su pecho mellaba en su interior deseando explotar.

—Akane—la llamó con suavidad—¿qué pasa?—Kasumi escuchó un sollozo lejano, y deseó estar a su lado. De pronto, Akane se puso al teléfono, y con voz trémula le dijo:

—Yo… lo ví—y las palabras salieron con tanta claridad, que Kasumi supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Llevó las palmas hasta su boca; sus ojos se le empañaron.

—¿Qu-qué…pasó? —preguntó Kasumi con miedo a descubrir lo que había sido de su encuentro.

—Nosotros hablamos—hizo una pausa—Todo es muy difuso ahora, ¿entiendes? No sé ni que hacer, es decir, a pesar de todo lo dejé ir, tal vez era lo mejor, ¿no?

—Akane, ¿no crees que… tal vez sea hora de que arreglen las cosas?—y de repente la línea se entrecortó y otra voz habló en su lugar.

—Yo sé lo que tienes que hacer, Akane—la mediana de los Tendo habló.

—Nabiki, ¿estabas despierta…y espiándonos? —pateleó por unos segundos, luego se puso al teléfono otra vez.

—No se puede llamar espiar, si casualmente vas al baño, alzas el teléfono y te encuentras a tus hermanas enfrascadas en una divertida conversación de la que tú no formas partes—le respondió ella en respuesta.

—No lo puedo creer—se palmeó la frente de la verguenza.

—Pues, una cosa, hermanita—hizo una pausa exasperante para el gusto de su hermana—busca a Ranma Saotome ahora mismo, ¿me entiendes?

—Pues…yo no sé si debería…ni siquiera me dijo como contactarlo—se detuvo a pensarlo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se lo había confesado; al final le dio igual—¡Rayos!...no me puedo creer que te lo dije—se acorraló a sí misma en la pared cercana.

—Estoy segura de que Ranma está tan confundido como tú—respondió seria.

—Como sea—el peso de su abatimiento interior la hicieron resbalar hasta el suelo— no tengo su número ni su dirección, ni una pista de dónde diablos está.

—Sí, ya contaba con eso—dijo Nabiki con una voz entre divertida y distraída, contenta de escuchar a su hermana maldecir, como siempre un paso adelante, y mientras pasaban los segundos, Akane pensó en otra posibilidad.

—¿Y que tal si yo solo era algo que tenía que sacarse?…ya sabes—se paró impaciente y caminó de un lado a otro pensando en las desventajas que habrían de buscarlo y mientras lo hacía y jalaba cada vez más la cuerda del teléfono hasta caer sentada; la duda más grande se hizo presente— ¿Qué tal si…ya tiene a alguien más? Yo no podría contra eso.

—¿Y qué si así fuera?...¿quieres rendirte como…?—respondió una furiosa Nabiki— Mira, Akane—dijo frotándose la sien y llamando a la calma— tal vez no soy la persona correcta para hablar sobre amor, pero sí sé cómo conseguir algo que deseas, así que deja de ser tan terca contigo misma y luchar en contra de tus sentimientos… hazle un favor a ambos… ¡Encuéntralo! Ambos lo merecen. Aten los cabos sueltos de una vez y que sea lo que tenga que ser. Como sea, estaré aquí para ti, hermanita—y Akane sonrió para sí misma, aveces Nabiki sabía exactamente qué decir.

—Está bien, Nabiki, tienes razón—se rindió a la merced del maquiavélico plan de su hermana—aún así no sé donde empezar a buscarlo.

— Bueno, y tu pequeñita necesitas saber que no necesitas esa información cuando me tienes a mí—dijo orgullosa de ella misma.

—¿Esto me va a costar? —dijo una frustrada Akane.

—Bueno hay unos zapatos muy bonitos guardados en tu armario—dulcificó su voz.

—¿los que me regaló…?—recordó.

—Sí, las sandalias de Swarovski; quedará perfecto con el vestido de dama de honor—Akane escuchó el crujir de las tablas del dojo a través de la línea.

—Está bien…son tuyos—aceptó.

—Genial, hermanita. Es un gusto hacer negocios contigo—regocijándose.

—¿Algo que no me hayas dicho ya? —dijo Akane revoloteando sus ojos.

—Te acabo de mandar la dirección a tu móvil, pero…sé que ya te llegó—Akane asintió para sí misma.

—¿Cómo supiste en dónde…? —preguntó a su hermana; sobresaltada.

—Jamás lo perdí de vista.

—¿Y no me lo dijiste?

—Bueno, la última vez que te lo mencioné hace años, dijiste que me ahorrara mis palabras si te iba a contar sobre él, así que…—Akane le dio la razón, lo recordaba perfectamente.

—Lo siento…gracias por todo, Nabiki—le agradeció a pesar de todo; alzándose a colgar el teléfono.

—Akane…—la llamó por última vez—una cosa más para pedirte…—Akane le prestó atención.

—¿Que? —pronunció despacio; Nabiki sonrió.

—Dile a mi cuñadito que está cordialmente invitado como tu pareja al matrimonio de Tofu y Kasumi…!ah! y no olvides decirle que me traiga un regalo.

—Pensé que… eso era para los esposos—farfulló no tan sorprendida ante tal pedido.

—Es lo que me debe por conseguir que se reúnan— Akane se rio—… también mándale mis saludos— se despidió Nabiki con una sonrisa como no tenía desde hace mucho.

Después de colgar, decidió hacer algo diferente a lo que hacía todas las mañanas; se quedó con la ropa deportiva sudada y se tiró al sofá, dejándose a sí misma recordar.

.

.

"Dojo Tendo"

Siete años y medio atrás.

—Pensé que sería un bonito gesto con mamá, si usaras su vestido de bodas—dijo su hermana Kasumi, desempolvando el largo traje de un armario donde guardaban las pertenecías de su difunta madre.

—Yo…Kasumi…—dijo, ayudándola a desenfundar el vestido. Y cuando lo tocó y vio fuera, se preguntó cómo se sentiría usar el vestido de bodas de su madre y luego se permitió imaginarse dentro de él. Seguro sería una de las cosas más satisfactorias que podría hacer, sin embargo…

—¿No crees que tú deberías usarlo? Es decir….Kasumi, eres la mayor, por lo tanto la primera a la que se le concede el honor—su hermana que en ese entonces le llevaba media cabeza, acarició su cabello como solo una madre puede hacer.

—No seas ridícula. Nuestra madre verbalmente dijo: "La primera que se case puede usar mi vestido de bodas. Ya sabes…no se vería bien tener a tres Tendo en sus fotos de matrimonio con el mismo vestido."

—Es lo mismo para mí. Quiero que tú lo uses. Además no tengo planes de casarme con nadie—su hermana le sonrió como si supiera un secreto que ella no.

—Por supuesto que no —la llevó frente al espejo del pasillo y puso el vestido delante de su silueta—estoy segura que en cualquier momento, él te lo pedirá— los ojos de Akane resplandecieron y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—No, él no está pensando en…—removió su cabeza nerviosa—además no soy tan bonita como tú o mamá para merecer usar este vestido.

—Akane…—dijo en tono de reproche Kasumi, mientras se percataron que cierta persona se había quedado estupefacto mirándolas como un espía.

Unos ojos azules y avellana se cruzaron a través del espejo, y Akane pudo ver a Ranma, totalmente sonrojado; a punto de caerse, y atinando a decir.

—Boba, ¿Qué acaso no ves lo que está frente al espejo?—Akane se quedó en shock; su prometido le estaba diciendo entre líneas que era…bonita…a su manera, claro, pero le estaba dando la razón a Kasumi.

—Ranma…—el dulce tiñó por completo su voz. Y puso al muchacho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Por-por…supu-es..to—dijo Ranma a punto de explotar de y retractarse de su halago. Estaba a punto de morir de la vergüenza, pero como siempre encontró las palabras perfectas para ocultar sus sentimientos—¿no ves que desperdiciaríamos dinero aumentando tela para que te entre?

—Ranma—dijo, antes de hacerlo probar de primera mano y en asiento de primera clase Aerolíneas Tendo. Kasumi sonrió al ver a los prometidos discutir.

—Incluso Ranma a su manera sabe que te verás hermosa con él puesto—Akane enmudeció, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

.

.

Y cuando despertó de ese agridulce recuerdo, respiró hondo antes de armarse valor. Dándose cuenta que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

"Hoy" —pensó por última vez antes de prepararse.

.

.

Departamento de Ranma

5:30 a.m

Un bulto arrebujado se movió de entre las sabanas y con fuerza suficiente mandó a callar el despertador; era una pena que el televisor estuviera tan lejos.

Para su pesar, éste era uno de esos días en los que deseaba mentir, y decir que se encontraba enfermo, sin embargo… lo pensó dos veces, en los cuatro años que tenía en la compañía su excusa para faltar jamás había sido una médica, y no estaba dispuesto a manchar su historial de saludable solo por sentirse decepcionado de su vida. Y hoy como otros días, tenía planeado seguir su rutina. Con todo…

No se levantó de la cama… como otras veces ya había hecho, se permitió soñar con el momento que habían compartido casi cuatro semanas atrás, y tuvo el mismo sentimiento… dolor; físico y emocional.

Se reprochó, sintiéndose tonto; probablemente Akane jamás había sentido lo mismo, incluso si años atrás a él le había parecido que sí, incluso si ella nunca lo había aclarado. Ni antes, ni ahora. ¿Cuánto había esperado escuchar la verdad? ¿Cuánto…?—pensó, recordando.

"Antes no había tenido la posibilidad de saberlo, y ahora que ya se lo había confesado…yo-yo…salí huyendo" —jaló las sabanas de sí mismo, y se golpeó repetidas veces con la almohada.

"Tenía miedo de escuchar su respuesta…sólo soy… un cobarde idiota" —pensó, consciente de esa reciente verdad.

Saltó de la cama en un tirón impulsado por una fuerte e inesperada motivación.

Y cuando por fin se dio cuenta, supo que hoy sería el primer día que haría algo diferente en su rutina.

"…por eso si salen hoy, deberían llevar un paraguas" —aconsejaba la reportera del clima.

.

 _._

"Compañía Fukudaiyama"

4:28 p.m

" _Octavo piso en una compañía tecnológica"_ —con facilidad había podido ingresar dentro, sin que nadie notara su presencia. Suspiró aliviada cuando había llegado a su pase para llevarla hasta donde estaría Ranma, según Nabiki.

Lo había practicado, y cuando cerró las puertas del ascensor; repasó, pensando una y otra vez como se enfrentaría a él.

Se acomodó las ropas en un minucioso trabajo que no le tomó más de lo que al elevador, subir.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando por fin el ascensor llegó al piso, y ella tuvo el coraje para hacer que sus pies se movieran. Lo siguiente era preguntar por él a alguien, o encontrarlo directamente .

"Veamos…Ranma Saotome" —caminó unos cuantos pasos, buscando con la vista, y vio el pasillo con puertas cerradas.

¿Cuánto había pensado ese momento?¿realmente estaba bien interrumpir todo lo que había construido sin ella? ¿Qué tal si lo mejor para él era no buscarlo?

Avanzó dos pasos…y retrocedió

"! Simplemente genial! no puede ser…llegaste muy lejos y …¿ahora te vas?" —bufó mentalmente. No podía dejarse engañar por el miedo. Debía hacerlo. "¿pero que tal si…?"

Y tan rápido como su cuerpo giró, se dio de cara con una muchacha de cabello negro muy largo recogido en una cola y escote muy pronunciado que salía de una de las tantas puertas del pasillo.

Se examinaron unos segundos antes, que la muchacha hablara.

—Hola—dijo con una simpática sonrisa practicada—imagino que tiene cita con alguien, ¿cierto?—preguntó con una insoportable falsa dulzura. A Akane no le dio tiempo de inventarse una excusa así que habló por inercia.

—¿Qué?...!No!, yo me equivoqué d-de…—entonces enrojeció hasta las orejas, y la muchacha volvió a sonreírle.

—¿Está segura? Si puedo ayudarla; el nombre de los ejecutivos está en las puertas, podría leerlos—le señaló gustosa el letrero de ejemplo, y a Akane literalmente se le desencajó la mandíbula

No era posible… había esperado un pequeño cubículo compartido, pero…tuvo que pestañear tres veces para creerse lo que decía: "Ranma Saotome" burlándose del recuerdo del niño de dieciséis, y entonces lo supo; Ranma se había convertido en alguien diferente al que ella conocía, probablemente alguien feliz y próspero…sin ella. Se sintió mareada, y retrocedió unos pasos; cuando se recuperó, sin querer preguntó:

—¿Ra-ranma…es un ejecutivo?—sonó alarmada a la vez que sorprendida, sin embargo Mei lo estuvo más, ¿quién era esta chica?

—Disculpe, no quiero ser inoportuna, pero…¿ es algún familar de él? —Akane asintió, sintiéndose de pronto invadida por el nerviosismo, y con los pies hormigueándole por marcharse.

—Ya veo, Señorita…—siguió ella, queriendo indagar por más información.

—So-soy Akane. Akane Tendo; vieja amiga—explicó, sin tratar de dar la vuelta con algo de dignidad; había cavado su propia tumba justo frente a la oficina de Ranma.

Mei pareció querer grabarse el nombre.

—Claro, Srta. Tendo, es un gusto conocer a una amiga de Ranma-chan—¿Por qué se refería a él con tanta confianza?, Akane asintió condescendiente, por dentro comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

—Lamentablemente, el Sr. Saotome salió hace unos momentos, y dijo que no volvería hasta mañana—Akane se sintió 'la mujer más suertuda del mundo'. ¡Justo hoy tenía que salir temprano!

—¿Usted es…?—le preguntó intentando saber quién era en realidad esta chica y sino era una posible novia de él o algo parecido.

—Soy Mei, su secretaria, o bueno…en proceso de serlo, estoy tratando de hacer puntos extras por el puesto—¡Genial! —dijo su mente.A Akane le sonó a _zorra encerrada_. Seguro el mismísimo Ranma había exigido que fuera la niña de pechos grandes ¿cómo si fuera…?¿qué estaba pensando? ¿celos a esta edad?...Bien, era un hecho, no iba a rendirse.

—Yo —dudó otra vez, sin embargo su orgullo de mujer la forzó a decirlo—yo regresaré de nuevo; vendré a buscarlo mañana — a Mei le apareció un tic en los labios.

—Bien,¿quiere que le diga algo de su parte?—esforzándose en ocultar su molestia.

—No. No le diga nada. Lo que tenga que decirle, se lo diré…a solas—y antes de que Mei pudiera contraatacar; Akane ya se había ido.

.

.

Restaurant Kazimoto

4:57 p.m

—Este es el lugar—se dijo a si mismo. Era el pequeño restaurant en el que se habían encontrado hace semanas, y la única excepción con la vez anterior, era el letrero en la puerta que anunciaba :"cerrado".

Suspiró…

—¿Es enserio? —renegó, dándose la vuelta; luego tocó la puerta despacio.

"Cobarde idiota" —se dijo otra vez, recordando lo que había ido a hacer, tal vez pudiera al menos preguntar por su horario de trabajo o alguna dirección para buscarla.

—¡¿Hay alguien?! —gritó, mientras golpeaba más fuerte. Sintió que algo rozó ligeramente su hombro, cuando volteó pudo ver la humedad en la manga de su traje.

¡Diablos! —dijo internamente, la lluvia había comenzado de manera inminente y lo único que lo cubría era el pequeño techo fuera.

—¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡Yo necesito…!Abran! —golpeó exasperado.

—¡Akane! ¿Dónde estás maldita sea? ¡Akane! Soy capaz de…—gruñó furioso, echando puños a la puerta, dejando salir a flote su desesperación—¡Maldición! Akane…¿Cómo voy a encontrarte? —vociferó sin esperanzas, lanzando el último golpe.

La ventana del segundo piso se abrió, y un robusto anciano lo buscó con la mirada, y gritó:

—¡Esto es propiedad privada, ¿Quién se cree que es para gritarle a mi puerta?! —Ranma se asomó un poco fuera del techo para responderle.

—No…yo…—comenzó a titubear Ranma, dejándole oportunidad al viejo.

—¿Qué busca aquí? ¿no ve que perturba la armonía del lugar? —¡pero si el lugar estaba completamente vacío!... Igual se disculpó.

—¡Lo siento señor! Soy Ranma Saotome… busco a Akane Tendo, ella trabaja aquí, pensé que…—le explicó hablando fuerte para que lo escuchara a pesar de la lluvia.

—Si quiere buscarla, ¿por qué no fue a su apartamento? — dijo el anciano, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Eso es justamente lo que quiero saber, ¿dónde vive?! —respondió rabioso e impaciente porque el anciano le interrumpiera.

—Mire, yo soy el dueño de este local, si usted quiere buscar a la Srta. Tendo, que sea en horario fuera de trabajo. Le advierto, si viene otra vez a alterar la paz, le pondré una denuncia, así que será mejor que no lo vea por aquí, Sr. Ranma Saotome—lo amenazó, sin dejarle tiempo de respuesta o para despedirse. Después de procesar la nula información que tenía sobre ella, se fue caminando arrepentido de no haberle hecho caso a la reportera.

.

.

Restaurant Kazimoto, Tokio

8:10 p.m

—Hasta que por fin llegas—dijo el anciano hecho una furia.

—Lo siento, me retrasé—lamentó, agachando la cabeza; a la vez que ponía a descansar su paraguas en el suelo.

—Escuche, Srta. Tendo, no pienso soportar sus retrasos ni tampoco que traiga sus problemas personales hasta este humilde establecimiento—le señaló el viejo, yendo al grano.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —dijo Akane sin entender.

—Por poco y su lío de una noche destruye la puerta—la muchacha boqueó indignada— le advierto—pausó— si me sigue causando problemas, la despediré— le indicó.

—¿Lío de una noche…? ¿con quién cree que…? —dijo por fin, Akane molesta y aturdida por su comentario.

—Sí, se atrevió a gritar fuera su nombre, —respondió, interrumpiéndola. Akane frunció el entrecejo ante lo que el sinvergüenza de su jefe insinuaba sobre ella—,y para colmo, el estúpido se atrevió a darme el suyo; recuerde Srta. Tendo—la miró directamente, tratando de parecer amenazante—, que puedo denunciar a Ranma Saotome—la alarma de su mente sonó. Había escuchado tan claro ese nombre, que apenas su corazón lo reconoció, sus piernas echaron a correr sin importar lo que el viejo reclamara a gritos o que la lluvia la empapara por completo.

Debía de encontrarlo. ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estaba?

¿Cómo había podido pensar que ya se había olvidado por completo de ella? O ¿hasta cuándo iba a huir de algo que vivía ocultando a sí misma?¿Dónde empezaba a buscarlo?

Se detuvo, mientras aclaraba sus ideas, bajando las escaleras con lentitud, para cruzar hasta la estación, sin embargo aunque la lluvia le estorbara los ojos, observó con claridad, que escalones más abajo, una cabizbaja pelirroja sin trenza; con chorreantes y anchas ropas de hombre se encontraba minúscula en todo el panorama.

El aire salió de su pecho parsimoniosamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón sin rumbo y de pronto hubiera encontrado una razón necesaria y elemental por la cual detenerse; se sintió en calma y pensó que el mundo era justo con ella otra vez.

Bajó hasta él, procurando no ser notoria, sentándose con suavidad a su lado.

—¿Sabes? —dijo mirando al frente con una sonrisa melancólica—siempre quise saber que se siente estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, pero nunca lo hice — la pelirroja volteó a verla; y la miró con alivio, como solo se puede mirar a una ensoñación— supongo que siempre fui demasiado aburrida para no mojarme.

—No—dijo negando con la cabeza— créeme, no es para nada divertido…menos si eres yo—susurró con una sonrisa patosa, desencogiéndose de su pose.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver—dijo ligeramente abochornada—debí haberte respondido en ese instante, en vez de haber perdido todo este tiempo—dijo ofuscada, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban hasta confundirse con la lluvia—, pero también pensé…¿está bien si interrumpo la vida que tiene ahora?Es tan…

—Es patética—murmuró con amargura al espacio.

—¿patética? —dijo ella sin entender.

—Esta vida—respondió, señalándose, jalando el esmoquin formal que en sus años de artista marcial jamás había considerado usar—¿puedes llamarla incluso así?

—No es cierto—expresó mientras escuchaba el sonido de las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra del traje del muchacho—Ranma —lo llamó, captando su atención—te fui a buscar; te has…

—¡¿Tu…. me fuiste a buscar? ¡—preguntó él completamente sorprendido; ella asintió con brusquedad—¡¿cuándo?! —articuló sin mudar su asombro.

—Hoy…pero al parecer tenemos mala coordinación de tiempo—bromeó sobre su histriónico desacierto, haciendo que Ranma sonriera también—todo lo que tienes…tú te lo has ganado.

—No—la sonrisa se apagó de inmediato; negó con su cabeza—Todo lo que tengo ahora… solo fue producto de mi resignación—le confesó a Akane avergonzado.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo en son de broma—seguro te va de maravillas con las artes marciales también—Ranma no pudo mirarla. Era un golpe directo a su orgullo, y a su corazón, pero a esas alturas y con la cantidad de años que habían pasado, era innecesario ocultarlo.

—Las dejé— reveló, encogiéndose de hombros, como si Ranma Saotome hubiera nacido para renunciar a las artes marciales. Esa sí era un broma cruel.

Akane se quedó perpleja, removiendo los labios una y otra vez.

—No…—dijo, llevándose la mano a la boca y negando con la cabeza—Ranma¿acaso fue por…?—y antes de que pudiera sacar sus conclusiones, él le aclaró.

—No te preocupes—dijo calmándola—fue mi decisión—Akane vio su expresión una mezcla de coraje, tristeza,rabia, desazón y confusión.

—No debiste—dijo al azar, sin poder restringir que esas palabras salieran de su boca—¿Cómo pudiste? Eres un…—se detuvo antes de llamarlo"idiota", sin embargo Ranma lo entendió de inmediato a la perfección.

Su corazón se le partió en dos, ¿cómo podía haber pasado algo así? No había ninguna justificación, ¡Ranma era el mejor! ¡Era el mejor!Debía seguir siéndolo..hasta el final!

—Sé que lo soy—hizo la mueca de una sonrisa vacía—, pero no tenía una buena razón para continuar— no podía mirarla, sabía que la había decepcionado profundamente— y luego me di cuenta… sin las artes marciales en mi vida, cualquier otra cosa a la cual dedicarme era fácil—hizo una pausa—lo comprendía todo, Akane…cualquier cosa que estudiara—Ranma cambió sutilmente su tono de voz a uno mucho más bajo— yo…simplemente no podía promover un arte por el cual ya no sentía ganas de hacer, esa es toda la historia—dijo sin más, poniéndole fin a ese tema—lo siento—musitó encontrando los ojos terracota de la muchacha, pidiendo perdón en silencio como si le hubiera hecho daño a ella directamente, pero no era así; el se lo había hecho a sí mismo, y ella era incapaz de soportarlo; aún no podía asimilarlo.

Akane no sabía que responderle. Sentía una impotencia acumulada en sus ojos, pero no podía atreverse a llorar allí, que él supiera que sentía tristeza y dolor por esa decisión, que únicamente lo había perjudicado a él.

—Lo siento—dijo apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, para que no notara tanto que estaba comenzando a llorar por ello, sabiendo que probablemente era lo que había pasado años atrás, la razón por la que había abandonado todo—para mí siempre serás el mejor—Ranma la admiró por buen rato más; abrazándose a sí misma tan afectada como él se encontraba a diario, responsable de la decisión que había tomado años atrás, a pesar de todo, esas palabras de cariño y conmoción quedarían grabadas permanentemente en su alma.

—No tienes que preocuparte—dijo apaciguando la tensión del ambiente— estoy bien teniendo esta vida—la miró con los ojos empañados, sabiendo que no se vería bien incluso siendo mujer, que llorara por eso; sin embargo Akane traía todo de vuelta; la alegría, la tristeza, los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos, de esa vida que nunca hubiera querido dejar atrás…pero el tiempo ya estaba perdido.

¿Sería bueno empezar de nuevo? ¿olvidar el pasado y avanzar? ¿o qué…?¿qué estaría bien hacer?

—¿Te complicaría…?—preguntó Akane interrumpiendo su meditación, mientras trataba de limpiar los rastros de sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ranma, observándola de nuevo con serenidad. Mirándola tan dulce, con tanto amor, guardando ese recuerdo de ella sentada junto a él bajo la lluvia; de ella conmovida; de ella tan humanamente hermosa y perfecta;….de ella con sus sentimientos y sus reacciones…

—Si te digo…—titubeó—si te…digo…que…que me gustas… Ranma—apretó sus labios con nerviosismo— ¿empeoraría tu situación? —Ranma negó con la cabeza.

Siempre se sacrificaba a sí misma por los desgraciados, malaventurados, los pobres o en el caso de él…los infelices.

—No tienes que mentir sólo porque sientes pena de mí—respondió con desazón, mirando a otro lado.

— Jamás haría algo como eso—dijo molesta y ofendida al mismo tiempo—sabes que jamás jugaría con los sentimientos; menos de alguien que me importa—dijo con intención. Ranma posó su vista en ella de nuevo.

—Si fuera como dices…—explicó con un poco de reticencia y timidez—aun así es probable que…—movió sus manos, mientras explicaba—es decir, tal vez no te guste quien soy ahora, tal vez tú…—dijo confesando su mayor inquietud—solo te guste el Ranma de hace seis años; el artista marcial.

Akane pensó en esa posibilidad con nostalgia, pero la descartó de inmediato. Ambos habían elegido caminos diferentes, pero por alguna razón, habían vuelto a reunirse.

"…aten los cabos sueltos de una vez y que sea lo que tenga que ser"—recordó lo que su hermana le había dicho, y tenía toda la razón.

—Ranma…no eres el único que ha cambiado, yo también lo he hecho—dijo, señalándose a sí misma.

—…pero también creo que no importa cuánto tiempo pase—dijo, reflexionando sobre esa situación— nuestra esencia seguirá siendo la misma…antes, ahora y siempre—explicó mirando al cielo—además, desde hace algunos años hasta ahora, estoy segura que la parte más intacta de mí, es… lo que siempre he sentido por ti. —Akane encontró sus ojos, dándole la seguridad de que lo que decía era la única verdad en su corazón.

Ranma no tuvo una palabra para explicar la vorágine de sentimientos que había renacido en ese instante, escuchándole confesar lo que él mismo sentía por ella. Sólo una palabra brotó de su interior:

"Akane "—musitó sacudido y perdido en un mar de emociones. La peliazul se quedó otro momento en silencio, contemplando la felicidad ante sus ojos; le sonrió tiernamente.

Poco a poco, fue acercando su mano hasta el rostro del muchacho, y dejó la palma posando con delicadeza, sintiendo la tibieza de su mejilla; la acarició por unos segundos, antes de cerrar sus ojos, y dirigirse hasta sus labios, para besarlo.

Cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de la intención, retrocedió su rostro, rompiendo la conexión.

—Lo-lo siento—tartamudeó una disculpa—prefiero besarte…—la miró avergonzado—…como hombre—Akane entendió su preocupación, y con las yemas le tocó la dorso de su mano ligeramente. Lo miró con intensidad, y le dijo:

—Y yo solo prefiero besarte…—se acercó rápido, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sellando las palabras contra sus labios.

Ranma se quedó de hielo, ni siquiera intentó mover sus labios. Después Akane le sonrió con dulzura, mientras se recostaba sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Hizo el intento por despertar de aquella sorpresa; era la primera vez que no se sentía asqueroso siendo besado como mujer, y todo lo debía contribuir a la magia de esa única mujer.

—¿No te gustaría… —preguntó, mientras veía la cándida mirada de Akane sobre él—ir a algún lugar para secarte?—aclaró.

—No—negó la peliazul, moviendo su cabeza sobre Ranma.

—Pero vas a resfriarte, además…—quiso recordarle para su pesar que ella tenía que regresar al trabajo, pero ella le cortó.

—Quedémonos un rato así—le pidió—quiero atesorar este momento— expresó, mientras bajaba su brazo para enredarlo con el suyo, y tomar su mano. Ranma no pudo objetar nada, sentía tan bien como ella, el deseo de estar juntos un rato más, disfrutando de su compañía mutua como no lo habían hecho en años.

Ambos sabían que hoy sólo era el comienzo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Les debo una gran disculpa por el retraso, pero el tiempo se me va volando con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer. Siento el fallo del segundo capitulo, pero no sabia como subir un segundo, y mientras todavía lo editaba, casualmente sucedió algo raro y se re-subio el primero. En fin...

!Muchísimas gracias por apoyar a esta escritora novata en el mundo de fanfiction!

Un beso para todos y cada uno que siguen leyendo esta novela y han dejado un comentario, por cuestiones de tiempo no he podido tomarme la molestia de responderles, pero lo haré la proxima, se los debo con mucho placer a todos.

Sobre la historia, basicamente iré de flash back y flashback hasta llegar al punto del porque se separaron, espero no aburrirlos con tantos viajes al pasado. Cualquier critica constructiva o destructiva estoy aquí para ustedes.

un agradecimiento enorme por la paciencia que han tenido y nos vemos hasta dentro de dos semanas (eso espero...no me maten, si tardo) :p Mua!


	3. Más que una mujer

**¡Maténme!...! ódienme!...!ahoguenme!..pero sólo mentalmente, porque si no esta historia quedaría incompleta y yo me puedo tardar, pero jamás dejar abandonada una historia. ¿Por qué les escribo antes del capítulo y les hago perder el tiempo para leer este cap? Simple: ¡Extrañaba interactuar con esas personitas que se toman unos minutos para leer esta historia!, y que supieran que a menos que muera o por ultimo uno de ustedes me asesine hahaha no dejaré de escribir hasta darle un buen final.**

 **Y como tenía mucho de no publicar, al final del cap, volveré a aburrirles con otro parrafito.**

 **Ahora disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Más que una mujer**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dojo Tendo"

siete años y meses atrás

—Ranma, ¿cuándo vas a pedírselo?—el chico de la trenza yacía de piernas cruzadas, distraído en un manga.

El miedo se descargó desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de su trenza. Desde que había visto a Akane con ese vestido, se preguntaba cuanto más pasaría para que sus padres pusieran en acción sus artimañas para casarlos.

— ¿De qué ha-hablas?—perdió la vista en algún punto de su lectura, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a ponerse nervioso. Seguramente su mamá le iba a presionar a que le pidiera la mano a su prometida.

Nodoka se puso frente al joven de diecisiete, con katana en mano y con seria intención le habló.

—Akane… ¿Cuándo la invitas al baile?—y cuando terminó su oración, Ranma suspiró alivio.

El dichoso baile, ¿qué no eran artistas marciales? ¿para qué necesitarían ir a una tonta fiesta por el fin de la preparatoria?

Sí, había que celebrarlo, pero bien podía ser una cosa más discreta, sin tanta pomposidad, formalidad o tanta gente desconocida.

—Ella…—pronunció sonrojado—dudo que alguien como ella…"una marimacho"—susurró para sí mismo; se aclaró la garganta para hablarle a su madre—, no creo que esté interesada en este tipo de cosas.

—Ranma—reprochó Nodoka—, a todas las chicas les gusta tener una cita para el baile y Akane es muy bonita, ¿sabes lo que significa?—dijo, haciendo razonar las únicas neuronas que le funcionaban al muchacho cuando se trataba de temas amorosos.

Ranma se sentó en pose recta y ceremonial, y golpeó ligeramente su palma con el puño.

—Con lo popular que es, estoy seguro que ella…—se detuvo, mientras se daba cuenta de la estupidez que iba a decir—, ya ha sido….—se calló antes de llegar a pronunciarlo.

—Hijo, si sigues perdiendo el tiempo, estoy segura que ella terminará aceptando la invitación de un chico que no es el indicado—aconsejó la experta.

—¿Indicado?— Ranma pestañeó muchas veces.

—Estoy segura que eso es lo que Akane piensa de ti, pero ¿qué piensas tú de ella?—Ranma tragó duro la saliva, comenzando a sudar por todos lados.

—Bu-bu-bueno…tú sabes—Nodoka lo instó a seguir con la mirada—e-lla es…más que—otro nudo en la garganta lo bloqueó.

—Yo ya lo sé—accedió a que se detuvieran en pleno colapso nervioso—, pero ella necesita escucharlo—Nodoka se levantó para salir de la habitación.

—Hijo—lo llamó para que le prestara atención—hazlo pronto, sino ella se cansará y dudo que te guste que vaya con otro joven guapo al baile.

¿Guapo? ¿quién demonios era más guapo que él?

.

.

"En alguna calle de Shinjuku"

actualidad

—¿Puedes creerlo?—chilló en plena avenida, repiqueteando sus tacones por doquier.

—Es solo una chica que conoció en la preparatoria—dijo su amiga, quitándole importancia a un asunto que muy poco le importaba.

—No es sólo eso. Yo lo sé. Desde que lo conozco, él nunca ha salido con ninguna chica, y créeme que muchas lo han intentado, y de repente llega esta chica haciéndose la tonta con que sólo _soy una vieja amiga_ —dijo Mei, imitando a Akane—¡vieja amiga! ¿quién le cree eso?

—De todas maneras, creo que estás creándote una historia de algo que no tienes idea. Tal vez de verdad es una vieja amiga que lo estaba buscando.

Pero Mei, lo sabía, la forma en que la muchacha actuaba no era por cualquier cosa.

—Y además… ¿por qué quieres con tanto afán a Saotome?—preguntó aburrida—si hay tantos como él en tu piso—le recordó.

—Ranma es un hombre trofeo, cualquier mujer lo querría.

.

.

Después de aquel intervalo de compañía en silencio, Ranma le ofreció ir a un pequeño lugar donde pudieran estar cómodos y sin frío.

Al final la llevó a un lugar que Akane sólo había podido admirar de lejos. Sabía que era muy costoso tan solo poner un pie dentro, y aunque se opuso muchas veces, Ranma la terminó por empujar delicadamente dentro.

Suspiró, antes de quedarse completamente muda de la impresión. El lugar estaba conformado solo por tatamis privados, de esos que necesitan reservación. No hubo mucho más duda que responder, cuando vio a Ranma hablar con la administradora; una mujer mayor de forma cordial. Pensó que de seguro no era la primera vez que iba allí o conversaba con esa persona, al menos no por la forma en que la mujer le apretaba las mejillas como reprensión.

Ranma regresó a ella, mientras le sonreía avergonzado de que fuera testigo de esa escena y se borraba con intención la leve marca del apretón.

—Es por aquí—le indicó, tomando su mano hacia el elevador.

Cuando llegaron al décimo piso, Akane tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Se sentía tan impropia a esa clase de lugar.

Ranma la hizo entrar.

El cuarto era tan vasto, que hasta cabrían veinte sin pensarlo. Cada detalle era bien cuidado, además de bien equipado, era demasiado lujo para una noche.

Lo mejor era la magnífica vista del frente, donde toda la pared no era más que una amplísima ventana. Era obvio por el inmobiliario de que se trataba de un tatami privado sólo para dos.

—Ranma, esto es demasiado—la muchacha pelirroja fue hasta el estante donde encontró una toalla, luego se dirigió al tatami para tomar asiento. Akane entendió su intención; a continuación Ranma vació una elegante tetera con agua caliente sobre su cabeza.

—Pero ya estamos aquí, ¿acaso no te gusta?—su voz masculina resonó por toda la estancia, haciendo que Akane respingara, después de todo, había pasado un tiempo de no escucharla.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. De hecho es un lugar bonito...demasiado—admitió un poco amedrentada por tanta opulencia.

—No te preocupes, no es un lujo que me dé todos los días—le sonrió de medio lado, mientras secaba su cabello azabache en un álgido movimiento para secarlo.

—Lo dices tan tranquilo—suspiró, dándole una ojeada a todo a su alrededor, sin poder creérselo.

Dentro se sentía muy feliz, por el hecho de que a Ranma le fuera tan bien en ese aspecto.

—Es probable que me asciendan en cualquier momento—contó, sin darle importancia.

—Pues me alegra—confesó, tomando asiento a su lado—y me asombra que lo tengas tan fácil; vaya, ¿quién diría que el Ranma de la preparatoria se convertiría en un importante ejecutivo?—bromeó pícaramente. Ranma se picó, pero no se quedó con las ganas.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? Estoy seguro que sigues siendo tan marimacho como antes—la fastidió en tono infantil.

—Vaya y tú sigues igualito… todavía necesitas que te enseñen a hablar con modales—dijo, mientras graciosamente se remangaba la blusa, en señal de arremeter contra él.

—Y mira esas expresiones tan grotescas—dijo imitándola exageradamente—sólo las he vuelto a ver en gorilas del zoológico—Akane le sacó la lengua.

Luego ambos se rieron como un par de niños.

—Extrañaba estas cosas—aceptó Akane.

—También yo.

—¿Cuánto crees que hayamos cambiado en realidad?—echó la pregunta al aire.

Ranma la examinó, en una laboriosa búsqueda de diferencias entre la Akane de su recuerdo y la del presente.

—Pues para mí sigues siendo tan bonita como antes—dijo natural, sin darse cuenta que le había hecho un cumplido.

Akane removió sus labios, para luego demostrar una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo que el muchacho notó de inmediato, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Yo-yo…—trató de expresar, —bueno, lo siento, no quería incomodarte—admitió, sobándose la cabeza—pero tú sabes…sigue siendo cierto.

Akane se rio con ganas, y movió su cabeza en negación.

—Es sólo tan raro escucharte decirme…—rebuscó la palabra correcta—, algo lindo.

Ranma le sonrió, comprendiéndola. Se daba cuenta de que todo esto era completamente nuevo y diferente a lo que habían vivido más jóvenes.

A ser cierto, él no se hubiera atrevido a decirle algo como eso frente a frente, por lo tanto era emocionante ver como reaccionaba ante sus halagos.

—Pues tú tampoco—dijo más calmada Akane, poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

Ahora era mucho más evidente la atracción y el ligero coqueteo entremezclados para Ranma. Se sentía poco listo para estar con ella, porque no tenía ninguna clase de experiencia que lo preparaba, sin embargo no le importaba.

Era muy desconcertante, el no saber qué esperar y el querer saber todo de una vez.

Se sentía como un niño viviendo una etapa adulta, ansioso y curioso por descubrir toda esa clase de sentimientos que se desarrollaban en las relaciones amorosas.

No deseaba que todo fuera como antes. Que todo estuviera medio dicho, medio entendido o desentendido. Quería que Akane tuviera claro que quería experimentar por primera vez todo lo que incluyera estar juntos.

—Me refiero a que sigues siendo igualito al Ranma que recuerdo—le guiñó el ojo, mientras servía el té.

¿Desde cuándo ella tenía esos gestos tan intensamente femeninos dedicados para él?

—Ya sabes, eras el chico más solicitado de la preparatoria—recordó, dándole su taza.

—No, por mi propia elección—aclaró, dando un sorbo a la bebida.

—Imagino que las cosas ahora tampoco han cambiado—dijo gentil, soplando el té—doy por seguro que tienes a media docena de chicas detrás de ti—Ranma tosió fuerte.

—Veo que también sigues siendo tan celosa como antes—contratacó, recuperándose de la tos.

—Hey, a ti tampoco te gustaría saber a cuantos maniáticos tuve que apartarme—esta vez, Ranma se rio con ganas.

—Y estoy seguro que por eso ninguno se te volvió a acercar—Akane lo miró fatal.

—Si tu suerte tampoco cambió, entonces ¿por qué nunca le diste la oportunidad a alguno? ¿Acaso ninguno pudo superar la expectativa de la señorita Tendo?—bromeó, haciendo que otra vez sonriera.

Akane volvió a la calma, y suspiró para contestar.

—Es sólo que ninguno me gustó lo suficiente como para tener una relación.

—Eso quiere decir que nunca me superaste—dijo con sorna. Akane no se lo tomó a pecho, sabía que estaba jugando.

—Y porque todos eran tan egocéntricos como tú—Akane lo señaló, a la vez le inquirió responder.

—¿Qué hay de ti? A estas alturas, pensé que ya tendrías a alguien—Ranma negó con la cabeza, luego se quedó callado, esperando a que ella no volviera a insistir, pero lo hizo.

La respuesta estaba delante de sí mismo.

—Supongo que…es lo mismo que tú—Akane asintió.

—Bueno, pero en la vida hay más que amor, ¿cierto?—levantó su taza optimista, dirigiéndola hacia él.

—Cierto—dijo, acercando su taza, para brindar por ello.

—Si hay más que eso…¿qué ha sido de tu vida desde entonces? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?— preguntó haciendo la conversación más íntima.

—Casi nada. Ya sabes...lo típico… estudié, me gradué, y conseguí un trabajo, mientras me graduaba, trabajo que sigo teniendo hasta el día de hoy—respondió con templanza.

—¿Y qué pasó con lo romper la maldición?—preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—Cuando empecé a estudiar, tuve que asentarme en un solo lugar—dijo con una tranquilidad que incomodaba a Akane.

—¿Nunca volviste a Jusenkyo?—Ranma sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

Akane se sintió terrible. De una forma u otra, creía que el hecho de haberse separado de esa forma tan inesperada era la verdadera causa de revocar a las artes marciales. Claro que no se lo diría, y mucho menos, Ranma se lo reprocharía.

Permitir que Ranma se enterara de lo que hacía ahora no ayudaría a mejorar su relación. Pero ocultarlo tampoco la permitiría avanzar. Sin embargo, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que pasara el tiempo, hasta que se sintiera lista para contárselo.

Por otro lado, el muchacho creía ser el culpable de la situación actual de Akane.

¿Por qué estaba trabajando como mesera?

Él sabía todo el potencial que tenía, sin embargo, también pensó que era demasiado precipitado abordar ese tema ahora.

—Y dime, ¿qué pasó con tu familia?—dijo Ranma, ahuyentando los malos pensamientos.

—Haber—respondió la peliazul con una franca sonrisa, mientras recordaba, — Nabiki ha empezado a trabajar para un bufete de abogados de Korea, que tiene sede en Tokio. Por cierto, ella fue quien me dio tu dirección— a Ranma le dio un ataque de risa.

—Esa Nabiki—suspiró feliz—supongo que algún día tendré que pagarle el favor.

—Incluso me dio la fecha—siguió la peliazul—me dijo que te invitara a la boda de Kasumi y Tofú—Ranma dejó de respirar por un momento.

—Espera… ¿enserio por fin ellos…?—Akane asintió con gravedad—a decir verdad, ya era hora que esos dos se decidieran.

—Si eso te sorprende, es que no has visto con quién sale Nabiki—Ranma pasó el té de forma áspera.

—Creo que el tipo no puede ser otro más que Kuno, ¿cierto?—Akane asintió con gusto.

—No sabes la forma ridícula en la que se hablan cuando creen que nadie les escucha—Ranma se carcajeó .

—Era muy lógico que esos terminaran juntos, ya sabes—Ranma le miró cómplice, Akane alzó una ceja sonriente.

—Lo creas o no, Nabiki realmente ama a Tatewaki. Su papá y ella, fueron quienes le convencieron para que comenzara a estudiar algo, tu sabes… él creía que podía vivir para siempre con el dinero de sus padres.

—Típico niño rico—comentó.

—Así que por eso su padre decidió darle una lección, y dejarlo sin un solo yen, excepto lo necesario para la universidad. Nabiki lo obligó a conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, y lo mantiene a raya en sus estudios. Su suegro realmente la quiere— Ranma recreó en su mente la historia.

De pronto se acordó de una persona importante de su pasado. Lo mucho que extrañaba a ese hombre en particular, que le abrió las puertas de su casa y le dio cobijo, comida, pero sobre todo una familia y un propósito para mantenerse vivo.

Lamentaba que sus padres hubieran perdido toda conexión también, sobretodo, porque eran los mejores e inseparables mejores amigos. Lástima que todo se hubiera terminado.

—¿Qué hay del tío Soun, Akane?—preguntó más serio. La nostalgia lo traspasó, y Akane lo sintió. Sonrió de medio lado, no quería preocuparlo.

—Papá está un poco enfermo. Después de…—lo recordó, justo después de que se fueran los Saotome, él había comenzado a enfermar, pero no lo mencionaría, —… de hacerle unos exámenes, Tofú descubrió que tenía diabetes, entonces Nabiki y yo podíamos cuidarlo, pero…nos mudamos, y Kasumi se quedó con él. Tofú es quien se encarga de medicarlo, y papá ya se acostumbró demasiado al cariño y atención de Kasumi, así que le pidieron que se mudara con ellos después de la boda —Ranma asintió.

—Lo lamento—dijo bajito, concentrado en su recuerdo de aquel hombre.

Así que el pobre Soun estaba enfermo, al menos su padre tenía salud de momento. Siempre lo había visto como una figura paternal fuerte y recta, alguien en quien poder contar como señor de la casa…de su verdadera casa.

—¿Van a dejar el dojo?—preguntó inseguro, pero curioso. Akane le dirigió una mirada consternada y luego la bajó.

—Sí, Tofú aceptó una buenísima oferta de trabajo. Además…—dijo con mejor humor— es lógico que no quieran vivir en una casa tan vieja. Ya sabes, es probable, que comiencen a formar su propia familia y no es seguro…—Ranma la interrumpió.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasará con él?…—dijo, sin poder filtrar su preocupación, luego se sonrojó por su intromisión. Debía recordarse que ese tema era muy delicado—lo siento, tal vez no debí preguntar.

—Está bien. Ranma yo…—respondió volteando, para no verlo—no lo sé, por el momento.

—Lo siento, sé que es un asunto que no me concierne—dijo afligido, y en cierto humor negro—sólo me gustaría que un lugar tan importante como ese permanezca en buen estado y en buenas manos—dijo en alto su pensamiento.

Akane se acercó hasta tomar su mano.

—Te lo prometo por todo lo que hemos vivido allí—la peliazul miró a través de sus ojos, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta en ellos, sí, la respuesta estaba allí. Siempre allí.

Lo abrazó repentinamente, con intensidad y aletargando el tiempo en sus brazos.

Ranma asintió despacio. Luego, la estrujó mucho más cerca de su cuerpo, perdiéndose en su calor y su aroma.

¿Cómo había podido vivir sin ella?

No quería dejarla ir por algo tan estúpido como la última vez. Le pediría que fuera su novia, y tal vez algún día…muy cercano…podría de verdad…

— Hagámoslo bien esta vez, Ranma—pronunció, anclada a su cuello—si comenzáramos de cero como siempre debió ser, entonces podríamos…—el celular de Ranma vibró interrumpiendo su íntima conversación. Akane se soltó de inmediato.

Lo escuchó maldecir bajo, y lo vio cortar la llamada con un humor de perro. El muchacho suspiró, el móvil resonó de nuevo y un mensaje apareció. Al parecer había una importante reunión que requería de su asistencia inmediata.

—Lo siento, Akane—se disculpó sincero—tengo una reunión de emergencia— Akane asintió, entendiéndolo—te llamaré, lo prometo—Akane, sin quedarse atrás cogió un papel cercano, y escribió su número. Ranma lo observó por buen tiempo.

—¿qué esperas?—interrogó ella, empujándolo cariñosamente—¡ve ya!—le gritó cómicamente molesta.

Ranma se apresuró a la salida, y se fue. Akane suspiró un poco tensa

—Enserio…!lo marimacho jamás se te quitará!—la fastidió, asomándose por la entrada. Se lamentó no poder pasar más tiempo con ella, pero de algo estaba seguro, tendrían mucho tiempo para recuperar los años perdidos.

—Y tú, tan insensible como siempre, idiota—gritó azorada.

.

.

"Escuela Furinkan"

Siete años y meses atrás

—¿No están emocionadas? —Yuka dio varios saltos de la alegría.

—Ya falta menos de un mes para que se termine todo—exclamó Sayuri con pena,—las voy a extrañar tanto—enfatizó en tono cariñoso Sayuri, mirando a sus dos amigas.

—También yo—dijo Yuka con tristeza.

—Bueno ,pero no nos pongamos tristes, eh—dijo Sayuri, levantando el ánimo de la conversación— además aún hay mucho que planear—miró a Yuka conteniendo un grito de emoción.

—El baile—contestaron con ojos brillantes.

—Pero lo más importante chicas—dijo bajito como advertencia—los chicos; estoy suponiendo que esa parte ya está lista, ¿verdad?—Yuka iba a responder emocionada, pero cuando cruzo mirada con Sayuri, se dieron cuenta de la triste muda del lado…Akane.

Ni siquiera había hecho notar su presencia en toda la conversación{on, como si su mente estuviera perdida en otro lugar.

—Oye, Akane— Yuka le tocó el hombro, haciéndola respingar—,¿Qué Ranma no te ha invitado aún?

—No—giró rotundamente la cabeza, pero antes que siguieran, les respondió—vamos, ustedes saben—hizo la mueca de una sonrisa forzada—simplemente no es el estilo de ese idiota, además—se giró para verlas de frente—, aun así les prometo que por nada del mundo me perdería mi última noche con ustedes.

—Akane—dijo Sayuri apenada.

—Pero, es decir…aun así, ¿no quieres que te invite?—preguntó Yuka temerosa, sintiéndose agujereada por la mirada matadora de Sayuri sobre ella.

—Bueno, dudo que sea capaz de invitarme— sus amigas la notaron extraña. Luego Akane, les declaró algo que las conmocionó.

—Aunque no estaría mal si al menos ese idiota pudiera escribirlo—confesó, mientras caminaban de frente por el pasillo directo a su próxima clase, la sonrisa maléfica de sus amigas no pudo ser más enorme y emotiva a la vez.

—¿Algo como una declaración de amor, verdad?—Yuka tomó sus manos y sus ojos se convirtieron de repente en corazones.

Akane asintió comprometida e insegura de su confesión. Jamás olvidaría a sus melodramáticas amigas.

"… _no estaría mal si al menos ese idiota pudiera escribirlo"—_ recapituló Ranma en su cabeza, mientras inhalaba el aire que perdió en la carrera que tuvo que hacer para no cruzarse con Akane segundos atrás.

" _Escribir no puede ser tan difícil, ¿cierto?"—_ pensó, mientras fraguaba su plan para invitarla al baile

Al llegar a casa, se puso manos a la obra. Agradeció que todo el mundo estuviera ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Recordó que su madre le había obsequiado un libro de poemas cursis, tal vez ni siquiera se atreviera a escribir algo romántico como eso, pero sí podía aprender a cómo escribir algo sensato.

Se escabulló hasta el tejado, y sacó el dichoso librito.

Y después de ilustrarse lo que su poca paciencia para con los libros le daba, cogió el bolígrafo.

"!Vamos!, piensa que esto es una competencia…de amor, bueno, pero si no ganas, ella se irá con otro"—se echó porras, mientras escribía su segunda línea.

Garabateó lo que había escrito. Así como estaba, dudaba mucho siquiera poder escribir una oración coherente.

"Akane para mí eres más que una amiga, más que una hermana"—emitió un sonoro puaj. Pasó la tinta sobre la línea.

"Akane, para mí, eres más que una chica que conocí por eventualidad y fue sometida a ser mi prometida, por eso quiero pedirte que vayas al baile conmigo"—se golpeó la frente, para aclarar ideas…nada.

—Ranma, ¿estás ahí?—preguntó de lejos Akane, mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras del tejado.

Rápidamente ocultó la hoja de papel , el librito de poemas y el bolígrafo en algún espacio de su camisa ; daba gracias que Akane no pudiera subir tan rápido.

—¿Qué te crees que haces aquí arriba?—interrogó Akane en su típica pose de niña molesta.

—No te interesa—respondió Ranma, volteando el rostro para que no viera su lúcido y ferviente sonrojo.

—Pues sí que me interesa—expresó la enojada marimacho—, mientras sea yo a la que obliguen a subir para llamarte.

—Pues te negabas y ya, boba—le gritó todavía furioso al verse sorprendido justamente por ella.

En vez de hacerle caso y ponerse a pelear, Akane se sentó pacíficamente a su lado, soltando un suspiro que buscaba aliviarla.

—Qué rápido vuela el tiempo, ¿verdad?— preguntó relajada, mirando la noche.

—Sí—dijo Ranma, sintiendo que ella estaba en un estado sensible. ¿Qué sería…?

" _¿Qué pasaría si se lo dijera ahora…ya que estamos a solas?"_

—¿Te imaginas como estaremos dentro unos años?—preguntó nostálgica su prometido, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

—No te preocupes—respondió Ranma con media sonrisa—,estaremos bien, después de todo soy el mejor artista marcial de Japón—se señaló a sí mismo orgulloso, mientras Akane lo aniquilaba mil veces por incluirse a él solo en un futuro, al que inevitable y deseablemente estaban unidos—lo cual te convierte en ganadora—pronunció antes de darse cuenta del trasfondo de sus palabras.

Akane se lo tomó a broma, y lo golpeó cariñosamente en el hombro.

—Idiota, no quiero a ninguna clase de chico trofeo—Ranma tragó saliva, e inmediatamente trató de darle otro significado a sus palabras.

—Me-me refería a hacerte mi discípula—se apresuró a corregir, Akane se carcajeó de su ocurrencia.

—Sólo en tus sueños, Saotome.

.

.

"Compañía Fukudaiyama"

Desdobló el papel para ver el número de Akane. Lo observó por un rato, para luego comenzar a jugar nerviosamente con él.

" _¿Cómo es posible que te dé miedo invitarla a salir?"_ —pensó enojado.

—Tenía razón, en parte, sigo siendo el mismo tímido bobo, vaya que no he cambiado en ese aspecto—renegó de sí mismo, por no atreverse a marcar.

Tomó el celular y comenzó a marcar las cifras, cuando hubo terminado, se quedó un rato pensando en que le diría y a donde la invitaría a ir…¿cómo es que pensaba esto en el momento crucial?

Suspiró.

"Bien…improvisemos" —dijo, modulando su voz, y cuando se sintió listo, marcó para llamar.

Al tercer timbre, Akane respondió.

—Aló—respondió alegre, era probable que supiera que era él.

—Soy…—se aclaró la garganta. Akane se rió a través de la línea.

—Eres Ranma, eso ya lo sabía—Ranma se vio sonreir como tonto, luego se concentró.

—Claro que sí, si no fuera por mí, no tendrías nadie con quien hablar por telefono—dijo, tratando de hacerle chiste. Akane se rió con más ganas.

—Sí, porque se nota que el Sr. Saotome, importante ejecutivo, tiene mucha fluidez para hablar—bromeó, jugando con el tono de su voz.

—Usted, Srta. Tendo, debería dejar de fingir que tiene voz de mujer—bromeó, de forma que ella no lo tomara como ofensa, pero escuchó su risa otra vez Ranma.

—Eso debe ser, Sr. Saotome, porque realmente soy una chica—dijo en un tono confiado, que le daba un toque sexy—, una que por cierto, lleva dos días esperando su llamada—reclamó juguetona.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, cogiendo su nuca—es la primera vez que me he sentido nervioso por una llamada—admitió completamente avergonzado.

—Está bien, ya estamos hablando al fin y al cabo—respondió contenta.

—Bueno…tú sabes…—contestó, tragando saliva—,deberíamos salir…un día que ambos podamos—aclaró.

—¿te parece el jueves por la noche?

—El jueves…sí, es perfecto, puedo apartar algunas cosas—acordó, sonriendo—cierto… ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

—Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a un restaurant-bar de esos que están de moda aquí en Shinjuku.

—¿de verdad quieres ir allí?

—Para serte sincera, nunca he ido al lugar, pero me han dicho que es bueno, incluso si el alcohol no es lo mío.

—Bien, ¿a dónde te paso a recoger?

—No te preocupes, está bien si nos encontramos allí, a las seis ¿bien?

—Sí—respondió corto.

—Nos vemos dentro de dos días, bobo—se despidió con voz cantarina. Ranma sonrió.

—Prefiero tu voz de marimacho—emitió un tono dulce a través de su voz.

—De acuerdo, Ranma, te estaré esperando—dijo tranquila.

—Y yo a ti—respondió, mientras colgaba la llamada.

" _Así lo hacen los adultos"_ —se felicitó.

.

.

"Dojo Tendo"

Siete años y meses atrás

Había escrito algo bastante decente para ser él, además había pasado la simple frase como tres veces, y practicar llevarlo en su mano, sin que el sudor de nerviosismo llegara a humedecer el papel, incluso le había comprado uno de esos sobre bonitos que vendían.

"Akane, ¿te gustaría ir al baile?

Ranma"

De puntillas, trató de escabullirse hasta la habitación de su prometida. Siendo la hora que era, dudaba mucho que alguien estuviera despierto. El escenario era perfecto, la única luz era la de la luna que lo acompañaba para llevar a cabo su plan. Se hinchó su pecho de orgullo, si hasta podía lograr ser un espía.

Una vez más miró de derecha a izquierda, fijándose de no encontrar ningún espectador de su propio espectáculo. Decidido, se agachó rápidamente para poner el sobre con su nota dentro…

Un momento, el sexto sentido de Ranma prendió la alarma.

¿Qué hacía Nabiki despierta a esa hora? Ah sí, estaba tomándose un vaso de leche, sin poder ser inevitable, ella lo vio.

—¿Qué hace mi cuñadito a esta hora cerca de la habitación de mi hermanita? ¿pensabas adelantar la luna de miel?

—Pe-pe-pero, ¡¿de qué hablas?—dijo ofendido por llamarle pervertido—yo solo venía a…tomar agua, eso es todo—se excusó, tratando de engañar a la arpía, sin embargo la vio afilar su mirada…!Lo sabía!

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso que escondes?—preguntó mordaz.

—No es posible, ¿acaso tú…?—dijo Ranma totalmente expuesto. Nabiki lo señaló con seriedad.

—Lo sabía, sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada, Saotome—puso su mano al frente y pidió su contribución—pero por una módica cuota de 2000 yens, prometo no decirle a nadie—Ranma rebuscó sus bolsillos, encontró un billete de mil y se los entregó desesperado.

—Es-es- lo único que traigo—Nabiki asintió con pesadez.

—Lo sé, es difícil ganar dinero cuando no haces nada por la vida—Ranma la miró mal.

" _Tú solo tienes porque estafas a la gente"_ —pensó el joven Saotome.

—¿No lo dirás? ¿Lo prometes, Nabiki?—preguntó Ranma desesperado. Nabiki asintió con fuerza.

—Lo prometo—Ranma tragó saliva y se fue corriendo de regreso a su habitación. Nabiki le sacó la lengua, pero él ya no la veía.

" _Tonto, en realidad no vi nada, tu nerviosismo te delató. Pero es bueno obtener ganancias, igual"._

.

.

Restaurant-bar

"Día de la cita"

—Señorita, ¿cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse allí?—la removió el bartender del brazo, la peliazul rumeó. Había muy poco que hacer en tal estado.

—¿Y ahora qué?—le preguntó, mientras limpiaba una copa—¿no tiene nadie que venga a recogerla?—gritó cerca de ella, la muchacha levantó la cabeza sólo para negar, y la volvió a dejar caer.

—Oiga, tampoco puedo dejarla aquí, mi turno ya terminó—dijo, terminando de guardar sus cosas. La miró otra vez, la muchacha era una belleza, de pies a cabezas.

—Venga ya, lo mejor será que la lleve a mi casa—dijo, intentando cargarla, una decepcionada Akane se puso de pie. El hombre se sonrió a sí mismo, pensando lo suertudo que era al tener a una muchacha así a su merced, total era probable que no recordaba nada de esa noche, ¿a quién podía culpar de lo que le pasara?

—Ya está bien. Puedo irme yo sola—dijo, arrimando el brazo del muchacho, pero éste hizo otro intento por asirla más.

— ¿Qué está loca? Lo mejor será que venga conmigo, podría ser peor para usted—Akane se soltó con fuerzo, trastabillando un poco hasta salir a la calle; el muchacho molesto por su acción decidió seguirla y capturarla con brusquedad.

— ¡Suélteme, ¿con qué derecho se atreve a obligarme?—dijo Akane luchando en contra de su agarre.

—No se preocupe, señorita, que lo que pase esta noche nadie lo sabrá—dijo, torciendo su brazo, hasta lograr hablarle cerca al oído.

—Idiota pervertido—gruñó más molesta que nunca, y tan potente y sonora como el rayo, se hizo llegar la cachetada de Akane. El tipejo idiota se quedó atontado unos segundos.

—Estúpida zorra—dijo el muchacho repuesto, mientras pretendía llevársela a la fuerza.

De la nada y sin esperar, el bartender sintió como se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones. Aún así, desde su altura pudo observar al trasgresor, un muchacho de ojos azules con la rabia más palpable que había visto jamás.

Y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con el de él, el trajeado hizo mucho más tenso y apretado el agarre contra su cuello, quiso tragar saliva, pero ya nada que le quedaba.

Comenzó a sentir que los ojos le ardían, y que lastimeras lágrimas comenzaban a brotar.

—Si eres capaz de insultar a la señorita, seguro eres capaz de armar una disculpa decente—gruño, mirándolo directamente.

El bartender no hizo ni el esfuerzo de moverse; de todas formas no podía hacerlo, Ranma lo estaba asfixiando con una sola mano.

—Ranma—dijo, Akane un poco más dispersa de alcohol, con tal susto ya había despertado un poco.

—Quiero escucharlo—ordenó Ranma. El tipo morado miró a Ranma, apenas boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

—¡Díselo a ella!—dijo furioso, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza a la dirección de Akane ;el bartender comenzó a ponerse de todos los colores.

—Lo-lo—la desesperación lo invadió, pero no pudo completar la frase.

—¡Ranma, suéltalo!—dijo Akane, yendo hacia él, y cuando Ranma vio los ojos del tipo, decidió por fin dejarlo.

El tipejo cayó al suelo, y comenzó a toser grotescamente, cogió aire de donde pudo y aunque le dolió en el orgullo, su mente le ordenó que lo dijera.

—Lo si-en—sobó su garganta—si-ento tanto. No lo eres…—dijo más tranquila, Akane lo entendió—tú no eres…

Ranma no esperó más tiempo y tomó la mano de Akane, tal cual fuera una niña pequeña. La apretó con fuerza, caminando a pasos agigantados, imposibles para alguien como Akane.

La arrastró hacia un auto aparcado cerca a un callejón.

—¿En qué estabas pensando para hacer algo como eso?—la reprochó soltándola de repente, cuando rebuscó algo con desesperación en su saco negro.

¿Desde cuándo Ranma sabía de buen vestir y combinar la ropa? ¿desde cuándo había comenzado a verlo de esa forma tan sexy con su camisa roja tan formal?

Tenía toda la pinta de haber salido recién de una reunión de trabajo, excepto por la corbata negra floja y unos cuanto botones abiertos de esa camisa roja.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó para sí mismo, exacerbado por no encontrar la llave del auto—¿estás escuchándome, Akane?—preguntó acercándose a ella. La peliazul parecía estar mirándolo, pero a la vez también perdida. Ranma se paró al frente de ella, esperando su respuesta.

Akane se puso más nerviosa, teniéndole expectante. Luego recordó lo que había hecho el muchacho.

—Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de avisar que tenías una reunión—Akane vio a Ranma cambiar de expresión, mientras empezaba a gritarle.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me tuviste esperándote?—Akane le mostró el número con las manos,—tres endemoniadas horas, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara sentada como tonta sin consumir en un bar?—preguntó irónica con las manos en la cadera.

—¡No!—respondió en defensa el muchacho—¡eres una mujer sola en un bar, debiste cuidar la cantidad de alcohol!—expuso Ranma.

—Sé cómo cuidarme en lugares como esos, idiota; no es la primera vez que voy a uno—Ranma gruñó con impotencia, y de un segundo a otro, se echó a Akane al hombro, para meterla con cuidado al asiento de copiloto.

—¿Qué te crees que haces conmigo?—pataleó Akane, pero Ranma le cerró la puerta, para subirse por el otro lado, Akane intentó impedirlo.

—¿qué derecho tienes de tratarme así? ¿cargándome como si fuera un paquete?—dijo molesta, forcejeando con Ranma.

—No seas boba, no soy un tipo machista—respondió a cambio.

—¿Por qué insistes en que porque soy mujer no puedo aventurarme a ir sola a sitios así?—Ranma dejó de insistir en abrir la puerta. Akane finalmente la cerró la puerta, y cerró los ojos por un momento, el muy idiota nisquiera había osado responderle de inmediato.

—Te olvidaste de cerrar esta puerta—dijo Ranma, abriendo de improviso, Akane se dio cuenta de su error.

—Escucha—dijo tranquilo, Akane se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro. Ranma tuvo que agacharse para quedar a su altura.

—No seas boba—trató de apaciguar el ambiente—no tiene que ver con el hecho que seas mujer—hizo una pausa, para que ella lo mirara. Akane volteó hacia él.

—Sólo pensé en el hecho que me contaste—dijo lo más obvio—tú no tomas alcohol con frecuencia y menos tanto. Siendo un adulto, deberías haber sido más responsable, además—dijo un poco molesto—también tiene que ver con que seas mujer—Akane comenzó a perder la paciencia de nuevo— Es peligroso para cualquiera ir sola a un lugar frecuentado en us mayoría por hombres; incluso para una mujer que es lo suficientemente bruta y fuerte para cargarse a todos. Y no es porque piense que los hombres son mucho más fuertes, pero sí lo suficiente malintencionados como para aprovecharse de una mujer que está ebria—Akane se calmó, y se quedó un rato callada. Se pasó hasta el asiento que le pertenecía a Ranma, y éste tomó el asiento de copiloto.

—Si aún así, piensas que no confio en ti, entonces…conduce—dijo calmado, encogiéndose de hombros. Akane abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás demente? Acabo de tomar—exclamó exaltada, antes de abrir la puerta y pasarse hasta el otro lado. Ranma se rió con ganas tomando el volante.

—Claro, yo sabía que todavía podías usar la razón—dijo divertido, con Akane cruzada de brazos a su lado.

—No creas que me voy a olvidar que me dejaste plantada allí en primer lugar—Ranma comenzó a poner al auto en movimiento, saliendo por una vía.

—Lo siento, tenía un trato que cerrar, me tardé demasiado y le dije a mi secretaria que te avisara—dijo más serio, Akane pensó en la chica que se había encontrado saliendo de su oficina.

" _No vale de nada pensar en tonterías"_ —sacudió su cabeza, para despejar su mente.

—Pues deberías invitarme de nuevo—dijo recostada en el asiento con la vista perdida en algún punto fuera, mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

Ranma la observó y sonrió para sí, luego recordó que era él quien manejaba el auto.

—Tienes razón, además todavía tenemos algo pendiente—dijo recordando lo que habían hablado la última vez—entonces…—preguntó sin dejar de mirar al frente—¿a dónde te gustaría ir en nuestra primera cita?

El semáforo dio rojo, justo para que pudiera verla responder, pero la respuesta nunca llegó, porque la señorita había comenzado a roncar.

Ranma decidió que lo más sensato era llevarla a su apartamento, de hecho, era su única opción, desde que no sabía dónde vivía y Akane estaba desfallecida en el asiento contiguo.

.

.

"Departamento de Ranma"

—No has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo igual de pesada para dormir—dijo con Akane en brazos, cerrando la puerta con esfuerzo.

—Hola C-chan—su amiguito lo recibió a la entrada de la puerta, acariciando su pierna como de costumbre, sin poder saludar a su pequeña mascota, siguió adelante, depositando a la peliazul sobre su cama.

Le retiró las botas que traía, al igual que el saco y la cartera, para acobijarla. Luego se dirigió a su pequeño amigo y le negó con la cabeza, mientras el mismo se deshacía de la corbata de su cuello.

—Si estoy muerto en la mañana, señálala como la culpable—jaló su patita, jugando con él, el animalito pareció sonreírle con gracia como si entendiera su broma.

.

Parecían ser las seis de la mañana cuando Akane por fin abrió sus ojos. El sol apenas estaba asomándose por la ventana detrás de la cama, y un rayo caía exponencialmente en el rostro de Ranma.

—Ranma—lo llamó suavemente. El muchacho abrió ligeramente sus ojos para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de ella.

—Muévete un poco hacia mí—mencionó dulce con la voz un poco ronca, de recién levantada. Ranma se ruborizó por su petición, no por nada había puesto las almohadas que encontró entre ellos como protección. Sabía lo rigurosa que era la muchacha respecto a eso.

—¿Qué dices…?—dijo nervioso, encontrándose de cara a cara con la muchacha, despertando más rápido. Akane se rió bajito.

Sus ojos seguían siendo tan hermosamente iguales a como los recordaba.

—El sol…te está dando directo. Creí que te fastidiaba—pronunció como si hubiera sido lo primero que le había venido a Ranma a la mente, con ella halándolo ligeramente hacia su cuerpo.

—Lo siento. Pensé que me matarías. Te quedaste dormida en al auto, y no sabía dónde vivías—se excusó Ranma nervioso. Akane sonrió, comprendiendo el asunto—, así que te recosté en mi cama y fui a domir al sillón, pero entonces…—recordó sonrojado—comenzaste a cantar y a… llamarme—Akane se abochornó de inmediato.

—Lo siento—se disculpó ruborizada. Sabía que hacía eso cuando tomaba en exceso. Era lo típico, su cuerpo no lo había resistido y se había quedado dormida, igual que cuando salía con sus amigas al terminar sus exa….

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan irresponsable?

De inmediato se levantó, alarmando a Ranma. Buscó sus botas, y rápidamente comenzó a ponérselas.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás bien?—le preguntó preocupado por su acto.

—Sí, lo estoy. Lo siento, no es por esto—dijo velozmente. Pensó en algo rápido—, tengo que trabajar—mintió.

—Yo pensaba que solo trabajabas en la noche—dijo confundido.

—Sí, bueno…—dijo, terminando de acomodarse el calzado—, no, lo que pasa es que…—dijo levantándose para afrontarlo.

Tragó saliva, tal vez no era justo mencionarlo, ¿qué iba a pasar cuándo se enterara de lo que en realidad hacía?

—¿Qué?—preguntó curioso, refregándose los ojos.

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo—su mentira se la iba a comer viva, y luego Ranma.

—¿Dónde…?—preguntó extrañado.

—Te lo contaré luego, ¿si?—dijo, volteando para coger su bolsito, Ranma lo adivinó y le señaló fuera del cuarto. Akane salió en busca de él. Ranma se levantó para seguirla, mientras la veía moverse por todo el espacio, se quedó recostado en el marco de su puerta a brazos cruzados.

¿Acaso podía hacer que se quedara?

—Puedo llevarte en al auto—ofreció, Akane dio un respingo, pero luego siguió en labor.

—Si decides quedarte un poco más, hasta podría ser capaz de preparar un desayuno decente—Akane no supo que contestar, así que Ranma continuó hablando sin poder parar—, además podríamos terminar de hablar sobre lo de antes...ya sabes.

¿Desde cuándo era él quien quería tocar esos temas antes que la misma Akane?

Tal vez de verdad quería que se quedara.

—Es mejor que lo guardemos para nuestra cita, ¿si?—cambió de tema, poniéndose mucho más nerviosa, y cuando por fin vio su bolso…

Se congeló en su sitio cuando vio una bola peluda sentada frente a ella.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?—dijo Akane con la mano en el corazón, Ranma le sonrió detrás.

—Pensé que habías visto un gato antes—Akane le miró entre divertida y ceñuda.

—No es eso. Es que tú…—le señaló, mientras lo veía tomar al gatito entre sus brazos.

—Te presento a C-chan—dijo, mostrándoselo—, y esta muchachita en apuros, es Akane, C-chan—extendió su patita para que Akane lo saludara como si fuera un humano. Akane se sintió rara en la situación. ¿Ranma con un gato?

— ¿tú enserio tienes un ga…?—la preguntó murió en su garganta, cuando sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolso.

—Dejémoslo para la próxima que nos veamos. Enserio tengo que irme. Gracias por todo Ranma—dijo plasmándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, dejando a Ranma totalmente confundido.

¡¿Cúal era el punto de besarlo en la mejilla, si ya lo había besado en los labios?!

Akane corrió desesperada, hasta abrir la puerta, y salir por ella.

—¡Cinco citas.!—gritó Ranma desde la puerta.

—¿Cinco citas qué? —gritó de lejos.

—En cinco citas, te pediré que seas mi novia y te volveré a besar—expresó seguro de sí mismo. Akane soltó una risa, cuando comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

¿Desde cuándo Ranma era tan espontáneo con sus sentimientos?

—¿Eso crees?—volteó Akane, sin dejar de avanzar, para ver a Ranma con C-chan todavía en los brazos, mientras agitaba la patita del mismo, en son de un sí.

Cuando llegó afuera, llamó a un taxi, apenas se subió sintió su celular vibrar otra vez. Debía ser una de sus compañeras.

Su sonrisa se borró por un momento.

" _No puedo decírtelo, Ranma"_

the-girl-of-pig-tailed

Lo sé, gracias a ti lo aclaré, besos!

nancyricoleon

Sí..¿no?! ¿Puedes creer que ESA lo dejó ir?! ¡¿A ÉL? Yo hasta le hubiera rogado hahha..mmm okey no (dignidad perdida)

Maggy P-Chan

Gracias! Me alegras que leas y espero que sigas disfrutando. Besos!

karlarodsal

sí, quería que probaran un poco del universo mundano del que somos partes, a ver si se animan y nos cambian sus vidas hahaha un beso, gracias por leer!

janny5

Dispárame ya! Lamento haber demorado un siglo espero y poder tenerte enganchada. Poco a poco se irá aclarando el pasado solo yo tengo el poder muajajaja(risa de maléfica o mejor-dicho-intento- de -una), mentira..besos!

Jannika

Muchas gracias por leer, te prometo que no lo dejaré, estoy comprometida. Besos!

Guest.

Lo sé, error de principiantes, pero ya lo arreglé

Sia

This will be a complete story. Yeah, theyre always like that. Just the story of their own lifes. I, know, one tell a thing and the other doesnt get what it means. I hope you keep Reading, Darling. Besos!

Tis

Gracias a ti linda, y espero y te mantenga interesada hasta el final!

AkaneMaxwell

Muchas gracias! No te preocupes estaré hasta las ultima. Besos!

zabitamt1975

Gracias, te mantendré intrigado un poco más. ¿tosca con Akane? (explícame). Besos y espero tu respuesta!

Guest

Muchas gracias! Ojala sigas leyendo. Besotes!

Sav21

No me detendré hasta el final, no te preocupes y gracias por leer. Besos!

ar30982

Muchas gracias, yo espero lo mismo para ellos, pero ¿quien sabe lo que mi mente retorcida hará? Hahaha sólo broma. Gracias por leer, y te prometo que ellos darán su mejor esfuerzo ¿sera suficiente? Besos!

Haro Adrianne

Todo paso a paso, solo no te impacientes ¿si? Espero y te siga entreteniendo. Un beso y gracias por leer

 **¡Ajá! Si leen esto llegaron hasta el final…sólo quería comentarles algo sobre la demora, algo muy típico y odiado por todos los escritores o como yo aficionados, es que se te borre lo que tenías escrito porque mandas a resetear tu pc Síiii, y más si es alguien muy descuidada(YO!), que no tiene un back up. Lo lamento de verdad, incluso yo me desespero cuando no suben algo que quiero leer. Reescribí todo el cap sin tener ni un fragmento de lo que había escrito, sólo en mi mente, pero sufrimiento aparte!**

Ahora sobre este cap: algunas cosas que me gustarían desarrollar más adelante; **primera,** la importancia de Soun para Ranma, siempre he pensado que aunque realmente no lo ha demostrado abiertamente, él le tiene un cariño especial como **padre-hijo** (vamos, **¿quien no querría a alguien que te da comida, casa, futuro trabajo, y además al amor de tu vida?** ),Soun, es en parte lo que Genma no es como padre, si lo ven así, él siempre se preocupó que Ranma fuera un chico de bien tanto como para el dojo, como para su pequeñita (igual lo quiere por ser como es), por lo que yo creo que el muchacho no sólo lo respeta y escucha sus consejos, sino lo quiere como padre, y es una relación que quiero desarrollar más , un tipo importante como **el Tío bigotes merece su protagonismo** ( **sí, les he adelantado un poquito),** bueno, **segundo,** la relación de los **"adultos-aunque no-tanto" Ranma y Akane** , ¿ponerse nervioso por un cumplido, mirada o hacer una llamada a su edad? Claro, eso solo le puede pasar a ellos, aunque tienen los tintes infantiles de antes, ahora se entremezclan con los de la etapa adulta que ambos viven, pero no les podemos pedir más, ya que nunca han tenido pareja! ¿lindo esperar a ese alguien especial, no? Já llevo esperándolo 19 años de mi vida y no quiere aparecer hahahha ¿qué estará ocultando akane? Eso les dejo pensar a ustedes …en fin, y **tercero** , que se me ocurrió deseando algo divertido, el seguro ya muy querido y pequeñito **Cichan** (así se pronuncia su nombre **)..¿C-chan..P-chan?** Sí, en realidad su nombre viene de la transformación de Ryoga, ya saben, si P-chan es pig de cerdo, entonces se me ocurrio que como era un gato se tenía que llamar c-chan **(Cat chan),** fue para demostrar que aunque Ranma se haya mudado del barrio, no se olvida de esos amigos de la juventud, además si Akane tuvo su mascota de adolescente, ¿Por qué no Ranma de adulto? Y bueno, ¿como supero su miedo a los gatos?, claro que lo explicaré. Además, **¿kuno y Nabiki?** Nah, todos se lo esperaban y yo no quería separarlos. Ya creo que hablé demasiado, espero haber cumplido mi misión de entretenerlos, y nos vemos dentro de un tiempo indeterminado, pero no muy lejano ¿quieren dejarme un castigo en los comentarios?

Y ahora me despido con un sonoro y cariñoso MUA!


	4. Más que una noche

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene HARD LEMON ( hahahah, ya quisieran hentais ¿los emocioné, no?)**

 **Más que una noche**

.

.

"Compañía Fukudaiyama"

Actualidad

Cualquier cosa que mantuviera a su mente entretenida de pensar en Akane era bienvenido. Después de todo no quería parecer un obsesivo por estar llamándola desde hace cinco días sin parar.

Y hoy haría un record personal, dejaría el teléfono alejado de sus manos, a unos cuantos pasos o debajo de los papeles que nunca leía, donde fuera más efectivo no tocarlo.

Cuando terminaba de leer la carpeta de documentos en su computador, sus pies comenzaron a moverse con impaciencia. Le fastidiaba tener que revisar las pequeñas cosas que Mei olvidaba, de todos modos, era nueva en ese puesto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su secretaria, dejando de lado los papeles. Ranma asintió sin darle importancia.

—No te conozco tanto, pero sé que los hombres tienen complejo de espartano. Nunca se quejan de nada—le dijo sonriendo, Ranma sonrió educadamente.

—Estoy bien, pero releer esto me hace perder la paciencia—confesó prestando atención a la pantalla de nuevo.

—¿He sido yo, cierto? —preguntó en tono de arrepentimiento.

—No, para nada, tú eres muy eficiente, gracias—dijo Ranma, quitándole importancia.

Era el Síndrome Saotome, no podía manejar la pena femenina, y decía las cosas más inapropiadas que tenía un índole esperanzador para ellas.

Mei sonrió simpática.

—Te prometo que no tardaré en aprender—, y cuando los minutos pasaron, Ranma comenzó a suspirar del cansancio.

—Si quieres, puedes ir a descansar a casa, yo puedo solo.

—No, estoy bien, pero ¿Por qué no tratas de relajarte? —sugirió Mei.

—Prefiero terminar esto antes de que empiece a acumularse—respondió concentrado. Mei se estiró de la manera más elegante que pudo.

—En todo caso, podríamos tomarnos un descanso de cinco minutos e ir a comer algo, ¿a que no se te apetece algo? —trató de convencerlo. Ranma lo pensó. Tal vez si necesitaba comer algo.

—Escuché de una nueva cafetería en la otra calle, tal vez tengan algo bueno—Mei soltó un risa satisfecha.

Estaba alistando su bolso, cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

¿Quién rayos llamaba a las nueve de la noche?

Mei contestó. Ranma estaba alerta.

—Buenas noches, Oficina del Sr. Saotome— _¿acaso podía ser…?_

Sin esperar Mei le guiñó el ojo, sorprendiendo a Ranma.

—Sí, Srta. Tendo, en este momento el Sr…—el muchacho saltó inesperadamente para quitarle el teléfono de las manos con brusquedad.

— ¡Akane! ¿Dónde rayos te has metido? Estaba muy…—miró incómodo a su secretaria por ser testigo de su desesperación.

—Vaya, con que era cierto, tú y Akane están saliendo por cuenta propia. Les felicito, es un gran logro, cuñadito—Ranma tragó saliva, Nabiki se la había jugado—, ya extrañaba llamarte así, Ranma.

—Nabiki—dijo estupefacto, haciendo a un lado su flequillo, —gra-gracias por lo que hiciste. Te debo una.

—Claro, siempre puedes contar conmigo, pero antes debo pedirte un favor, o más bien para mi hermana.

—¿Sabes algo de Akane? —Mei abrió los ojos cuando la mencionó. La muchacha… _Akane Tendo_

—Hace días que trato de saber de ella, pero no contesta y no sé dónde buscarla.

—Exactamente por ello, te llamo—hubo un corto silencio, que Nabiki interrumpió, —mira, ella no quiere que nadie lo sepa y me hizo prometer no decirle a nadie, pero…confío en ti.

.

.

"Dojo Tendo"

Siete años y meses atrás

Por más que lo había intentado, no había logrado invitarla.

O era que alguien los interrumpía, o la vergüenza le ganaba, o el momento se echaba a perder por sus usuales peleas.

Como sea, el resultado era el mismo que ahora. Se encontraba solo en el dojo.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a asomar cuando escuchó el constante repiqueteo de los tacones de la peliazul, ni a mirarla seguramente con ese ese vestido rojo marsala con escote en la espalda que se había comprado, mucho menos podía ver la espléndida sonrisa que debía tener mientras se metía a la limosina que había alquilado junto a sus compañeras de clase.

Un suspiro al aire no cambiaba nada.

¿Por qué no había podido al menos darle la nota escrita?

 _Si ya le dije que la amo_

En ese estado zombie, dejó el dojo rumbo a su habitación, por suerte, gracias a que ahora su madre vivía allí, no tenía que compartir el cuarto con él y podía tumbarse sin que nadie le moleste, por otro lado, tampoco quería cruzarse con nadie.

Cuando llegó por fin a su habitación, arrastrando su pesado cuerpo, se dejó caer en el futón. Su único plan consistía en dormir hasta que no pudiera recordar su grave error, al menos por esa noche.

Se echó boca arriba, tratando de cerrar los ojos, pero por más que intentaba, lo único que lograba hacer, era mirar ese traje.

Desde que su madre lo había comprado para incitarlo a ir al baile, jamás se lo había puesto ni una vez.

 _¿Qué tan guapo luciría un artista marcial en un smocking?_

Sin poder evitarlo, de pronto se levantó para probarse el traje, presentándose al espejo, aún en la oscuridad, se veía elegante y guapo, claro que no era la primera vez que se probaba uno.

Recordaba en especial ese smocking blanco de la boda fallida, o los otros que usó aparentando ser un caballero elegante

 _De eso ni un gramo tengo_

Lo que sí tenía, era un bulto en el bolsillo del saco.

Cuando lo sacó para verlo, sonrió inmediatamente como ganador.

Recordaba perfectamente la historia de ese objeto, había sido la causa de una conversación casual entre Akane y Kasumi.

Ese día Akane había llegado unos minutos más temprano que él, pero cuando entró a la casa, pudo escuchar su charla desde la puerta.

—Es tan occidental como el mismo baile, pero ya sabes lo infantil que soy, además se ve bonito ¿no? —dijo emocionada, agitándolo.

—Sí, de hecho combina bien con tu vestido, pero por lo que sé, es costumbre que el chico se lo compre a la chica.

—No seas tan de viejas costumbres, además ¿qué podría saber un chico sobre qué combina con qué?

—Entonces, ¿se lo darás tú al chico que te invite? —Akane ladeó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—De hecho, ya que voy a ir sola, es un regalo para mí misma.

—O también podrías dárselo al chico con quien quieras ir para que sepa que quieres que te invite.

Corrió hacia la ventana y saltó. Iría por ella.

.

.

Justo como le había indicado, ella estaba allí. Fuera de su departamento, con un par de cajas amontonadas.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó sin intención de reproche, mientras Akane lo miraba con expresión mezclada con molestia y angustia.

—¡Rayos! ¿Ella te lo dijo, cierto? —dijo Akane sin cambiar su posición, mientras Ranma se arrodillaba al frente de ella.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho tú—Ranma se acercó hasta darle un beso en la frente, luego jugaron con su mirada, examinándose. Akane suspiró.

—Ya no necesito que me rescaten—susurró, mientras dejaba que Ranma le acariciara la mejilla

—Quédate conmigo hasta que arregles tu situación—ofreció él amablemente. Akane negó con la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

—Terca como una mula—le sonrió el pelinegro, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse a regañadientes.

Cuando al fin, terminaron de montar todas las cajas en el auto de Ranma, subieron para ir hasta su departamento.

—Entonces, ¿me vas a contar tu versión de los hechos? —preguntó neutral, sin tratar de presionarla.

—Pensé que Nabiki te había contado todo—dijo un poco molesta, entrecruzando sus brazos.

—Por eso quiero escuchar tu versión—dijo, sonriéndole de nuevo.

 _Vaya, con que ahora es sensible_

—Bien—dijo, estirándose sobre el asiento—hace semanas mi roomate venía diciéndome que iba a abandonar el departamento en cualquier momento, porque tenía problemas para pagar la renta—hizo una pausa, para decir rabiosa—lo que no me dijo es que se iría con mis cosas más valiosas, incluso mis ahorros—disipó su furia en un suspiro.

—Lo siento, no quería inmiscuirte en todo esto—se disculpó con Ranma.

—No tienes que preocuparte. Va a ser un honor tenerte en casa con nosotros—Akane lo admiró de reojo.

 _Y ahora incluso es caballeroso_

—Tampoco tú, apenas encuentre un nuevo empleo, me mudaré.

—Pensé que habías conseguido uno nuevo—dijo dudoso. Akane pes{o una respuesta rápida.

—La paga no valía las horas, así que decidí renunciar—sonó convincente, así que Ranma no dijo nada.

—Bueno, si quieres…yo podría ayudarte—ofreció, mientras mantenía la vista al frente.

—Gracias…—dijo orgullosa— pero quiero hacerlo yo sola. Ranma asintió, dejándola tomar su decisión, al fin y al cabo, ella iba a estar segura con él, no importara qué.

—Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras—afirmó Ranma, sonriéndole. Akane se recostó sobre su asiento, resignada y algo asustada.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, hasta llegar a casa de Ranma. Ahora despierta Akane, podía ver más detalles del apartamento, como toda la tecnología implementada, la cocina con encimera en ónix, la sala con paredes tapizadas con motivos blancos y las alfombras del piso con diseño japonés.

C-chan se acercó buscando el cariño de Akane. Ella le sonrió, acercando su mano al lomo del pequeñito, mientras Ranma dejaba las cosas de Akane al costado del mueble.

—Debes saber que solo hay una habitación aquí, y que duermas en el sofá no es una opción—miró Akane, esperando una solución, pero ella recordaba muy bien haber tenido que dormir en su habitación.

—Tampoco es una opción que duermas tú en el sofá—inquirió ella, Ranma masajeó su cuello, destensando sus tendones.

—Pero creo…—propuso ella.

.

.

"Fiesta de graduación"

Siete años y meses atrás

— ¡Ranma!—exclamó tocándose el pecho, — ¿podrías ser menos sigiloso? Vas a lograr que tenga un infarto si te apareces de improviso.

—Lo siento, no quería que nadie me descubriera—dijo levantando sus hombros.

—Entiendo—asintió ella, luego lo miró de nuevo, de arriba a abajo—eso explica tu camuflaje a la perfección—señaló su traje, mientras se reía.

—Yo sólo venía…—se rascó la nuca, tratando de encontrar las palabras. Sin embargo, todo se hizo más fácil con el simple acto de entregarle el ramillete. Akane lo comprendió.

—Bueno, entonces…—se acobardó él, sin saber qué hacer.

—Ranma—lo miró complacida, — ¿me ayudas? —pidió acercando su ramillete. Ranma hizo el mejor intento que su nerviosismo le permitía, hasta que terminó de anudarlo.

—Ya está—finalizó, metiendo las manos a su bolsillos, mientras comenzaba a mirar a otro lado.

—Entonces—alargó Akane, rompiendo la tensión— ¿no crees que deberíamos bailar? —invitó indirectamente. Ranma se sorprendió.

—¿Tú…acaso..de verdad…qui-qui-quieres…?—Akane asintió con gravedad. Ranma tragó saliva.

—Pero…es que…—él la miró con decepción, aquella mirada que ella conocía tan bien.

—Tranquilo, no es difícil bailar una de las lentas— luego de unos segundos de recapacitar, Ranma alargó su brazo hasta ella.

La pista de baile era justamente el clima perfecto para una escena romántica. Nadie podía verlos en la oscuridad, ni fastidiarlos por bailar juntos. Sin embargo, Ranma se sentía tieso como roca, porque sabía perfectamente la forma en que se bailaba una pieza lenta. Volvió a tragar profundamente. Akane le sonrió, transfiriéndole confianza. Lentamente, le fue explicando la posición de sus extremidades, y el ritmo que se debía seguir en los pasos. No supo, en qué momento había empezado a dejarse llevar por la música, y más cuando ella inadvertidamente se abrazó a su cuello.

—Gracias—susurró para que sólo él pudiera escucharlo, y cuando pensó que era el momento para decirle lo que en verdad quería confesar, un gran halo de luz los cegó por completo, haciendo que toda la atención se tornara hacia ellos.

—¡Miren! Si son Ranma y Akane—gritaban unos.

—Digan whisky, prometidos—habló un voz por el micrófono, luego el flash de una cámara.

—Nabiki—gruñó Ranma, detestando que hubiera arruinado su momento. La luz se apagó, dejándolos en una tenue oscuridad, pero en cambio dejó un bullicio detrás. Voces murmurando sobre tal escena impropia de ellos. Lo peor vino después.

—¡Juro que la voy a matar!—apretó los puños Akane.

—¡Ran-chan! —llamó una voz cerca, pero perdida en el gentío aún.

 _Mierda_

—Mejor, vámonos ahora—dijo, arrastrando suavemente a Akane, saliendo con agilidad.

Hicieron parte del camino sobre los tejados. Akane pensó que no había cosa más romántica que huir de la fiesta con él, al fin y al cabo, no importaba que fuera su última noche en la preparatoria, él sólo intentaba protegerla.

Cuando llegaron a casa, necesitaron un poco de paz, así que se quedaron en su tejado, mirando las estrellas en silencio.

—Lo siento—pidió Ranma arrepentido, de piernas cruzadas a su lado. Akane negó rápidamente.

—Esto es sinceramente, mejor de lo que esperaba—admitió, logrando que Ranma mostrara una sonrisa.

—Era tu última noche—dijo afligido.

—Es igual para mí—dijo, encogiéndose, mientras pasaba sus palmas por sus omoplatos—de lo único que me arrepiento es que no traje nada para cubrirme, pensé que era innecesario.

—Tonta—pronunció suave, levantándose—todavía no aprendes a cuidarte correctamente—colocó su saco sobre sus hombros.

—Gra-gracias—dijo, sonrojada. Ranma se sentó de nuevo a su lado. Akane se recostó sobre su hombro.

Momentos de silencio, fueron interrumpidos por una imperiosa temblequera de Ranma.

—¿Estás bien? ¿tienes frío?—preguntó dudosa Akane, mientras veía el rojo intenso de su prometido. Ranma negó repetidas veces.

Tal vez era que cerraba una etapa en su vida, y que Ranma se hubiera mostrado más susceptible hacia ella, que se sentía poderosa a su lado.

—Tal vez así esté mejor—afirmó, asiéndose firmemente al brazo de su prometido.

Le llamó la atención cuando sintió algo resbalar del bolsillo del saco, y lo tomó para verlo de cerca.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó curiosa. Ranma sentía que iba a explotar allí mismo. Akane leyó en voz alta el papel de invitación que él había escrito. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se hizo presente en ella.

—Yo-yo-solo…—se excusó, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro.

—Ya dijiste suficiente—lo calmó, enseñándole y guardando el papelito dentro del bolsillo otra vez, para luego, volver a tomar el brazo de un Ranma en un estado básico de paralización.

.

.

"Apartamento de Ranma"

—No puedo dormir—admitió Akane algo soñolienta, interrumpiendo uno de los primeros ronquidos que iba a dar Ranma.

—¿Qué? —pronunció con voz adormilada.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —se rindió con mal genio. Luego se sobrelevantó, y comenzó a mirarlo. —¡Sólo…—dijo, dudando—…tirémoslas todas!

A Ranma no le pareció una mala idea, de hecho le ponía más incómodo estar con la muralla de almohadas como intermediario entre ellos, que estar sin ellas.

—¿No me llamarás pervertido, cierto? —le advirtió, sonriéndole. En respuesta, recibió un par de almohadazos de Akane.

—¡Todavía golpeas como hombre! —se quejó con gracia—tal vez me quede una por protección—se defendió, mientras comenzaba a apilarlas a un lado de la cama.

—Mucho mejor—suspiró Akane, acomodándose en su lado. Ahora se le hacía muy grande el espacio y estaba comenzando a sentir frío. Se giró de nuevo, para encontrarse con la espalda de Ranma.

 _Tan cerca y tan lejos. Siempre somos así_

Luego de que Ranma saliera de su vida, había reflexionado sobre las razones por las que él no la hubiera querido lo suficiente, una de ellas era su falta de atractivo.

Sí, una cosa es que te digan cuán atractiva eres, y otra, que tú sientas que es cierto, y en ese tiempo ella no lo había podido sentir por completo. Pues, Ranma jamás se le había acercado por voluntad propia. Claro que también estaba su familia, amigos y prometidas que se encargaban de que nunca pudieran concluir nada.

En cambio, ahora ya no había entrometidos, ni niños inseguros.

—¿Akane? —pestañeó extrañado, apretando la almohada en su pecho.

—Hasta mañana, Ranma—suspiró, abrazándolo de su espalda, mientras cerraba los párpados.

—Lo sabía, no ibas a resistir mucho contra mis encantos—se enorgulleció el mismo. Akane se acurrucó.

—Si te sales de esta posición, te juro que el único vivo por la mañana será C-chan—indicó cínicamente dulce, mientras Ranma se reía por dentro y se abandonaba poco a poco al calor de Akane.

 _Que sean así todas las noches_

* * *

 **No tengo mucho que comentar, más que decirles que demoré en escribir, porque básicamente me trabé en una parte de la historia y no tenía inspiración, pero deben saber que no hubo ni un sólo día que dejara de pensar en ustedes y la historia, así que espero que les guste mi intento de capitulo, y no haré ninguna promesa de pronta publicación, aunque quisiera hacerlo cada dos semanas. Los quieroo un monton!**

Fleuretty chapter 3 . Dec 29, 2015

Por favor no demores mucho!

Me ha gustado bastante como estás manejando a los personajes, el ambiente tan misterioso en el que está akane, ahhh quiero más :p

MariamST: muchas graciass por leer, espero y te mantenga entretenida! Besos!

AbiTaisho chapter 3 . Nov 16, 2015

Debes continuarla!

AbiTaisho chapter 2 . Nov 16, 2015

bello

Mariam ST: Gracias! Sí, porsupuesto. Besitosss

Guest chapter 3 . Nov 7, 2015

Holaaaa me ha encantado! Así que ánimo ehhh! Eso sí con lo de c-chan me has matado porque en España y al principio me he quedado en plan comooorrr? es como lo tradujeron :(c de cerdo, somos así de rebuscados que se le va a hacer) por lo demás genial en serio! Tiene super buena pinta, así que dale duro que ya tengo ganas de continuarlo!

XoXo  
Sandy

Mariam ST: Graciasss Sandylinda , hahah sí lo de C-chan se me ocurrió cuando leí lo de P-chan, espero que sigas escribiendo y yo también para darte un poco de entretenimiento.

RyaOtaku chapter 3 . Nov 7, 2015

Aaaa actualisa jajajja me encanta ya me lei los tres episodeos. Cuando lei el primer episodeo me mori de la intriga jajajja y ojala nobtardes porque me sab unas ganas de saber que es lo que akane no quiere decirle a ranma jajaja. Besos  
nos leemos luego

MariamST: Ahhh, sí lo sé, soy una pesada, pero te haré esperar un poquitín más. Besos y gracias por tu comentario. 3

Guest chapter 3 . Nov 1, 2015

Mi nombre es Yolima y me gusta tu forma de escribir pronto publecare la mía no demores

MariamSt: Pues Gracias, Yolima, siempre es bueno leer otras historias, asi que avisame cuando tengas la tuya!

ar30882 chapter 3 . Oct 31, 2015

noooo, no hagas que haya secretos entre ellos, empezaron tan bonito otra vez...no me los tortures mas, snif snif, jajaja... buena historia!

MariamST: Como dice uno de mis personajes favoritos del mundo: "Mi corazón es puro. Pura maldad" wuajajajaja(risa malvada de Vegeta) Ok, cariño, que es una historia romántica, amor, secretos y dolor a la misma ración...por ahora, además no debería ser tan grave. Besos!

Rizzasm chapter 3 . Oct 31, 2015

Ya no se que hacer, tengo muchas ideas en mente sobre el "SUPUESTO" trabajo o actividad de Akane, pero la duda me está matando. Pero tendré fe en ti y espero q no sea nada malo como para hacer q Ranma la odie o algo por el estilo. Ah y por cierto odio a esa secretaria.

MariamST: Ya sé que cosas se te pueden ocurrir, y esa es la cuestión, que crean cosas malvadas de mi Akane hahahah, déjalo en mis manos, cariño, no es lo que piensas, y por cierto, todas odiamos a la secretaria.

karlarodsal chapter 3 . Oct 30, 2015

Ahh! Me encanta esta historia! Me gusta el misterio que tiene, sobre todo por lo que Akanane oculta... Mil ideas se me vienen a la cabeza! Ojalá que no sea nada tan borde  
Espero tu actualización ansiosa y entre antes actualices más feliz seré! ️️️️️

MariamST: Luvia de ideass! no te preocupes, falta poco para revelar la vrdd. Besosss, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que mi inspiracion y tiempo me den.

ZURGAN chapter 3 . Oct 30, 2015

Es pero que lo continues esperare

MariamST: jijiji también yo...besos.

Haro Adrianne chapter 3 . Oct 30, 2015

pero que diablos hace akane pars q no quiera q c entere ranma

MariamST: No te molestes con akane, sino conmigo :( pero ya falta poquito para que estés feliz con las dos.


End file.
